The Prince That Got Away
by dbsklover
Summary: The stories of the girls who could have been Chrom's wife if Robin hadn't showed up. Their story before and after they met Robin. ONE-SHOTS RobinxChrom one-sidedxChrom
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So I wanted to say this is going to be a collection of one-shots on the potential wives of Chrom after the appearance of MyUnit/Robin. They all seemed to be in love with Chrom before the avatar arrived so I always wondered what they felt about Chrom marring Robin. I personally married my MyUnit to Chrom but come on how can you not? He's just a big adorable dork of a prince LOL**

**But I want to point out ahead of time, this is not a self-insert, I would have acted pretty different from Robin for most of the scenes lol and I feel like Robin does have nice chemistry with Chrom and I find the Lucina/Morgan sibling relationship so cute (he seems the most suited for the younger sibling role). I am also not trying bashing any of the other suitors and FE:A is one of my favorite games and it makes me sad to see people bashing any of the character so please no bashing please (story-wise too, I'm writing this as I go). I love all these girls and find them all pretty and wanted to write a story on how they felt about a new girl coming in and winning the heart of their prince. I noticed other than the (very) few stories on how Sumia felt about Chrom/Robin the others aren't really addressed so I wanted to shed a little of the spotlight onto them.**

**The chapters are going to be in the support order so its going to be:**

**Sumia**

**Maribelle**

**Sully**

**Olivia**

**Cordelia (come on you just have to)**

**Village Maiden**

**I will also be using the default design for Robin and of course using the default name Robin for this series to move from the idea that this is a self insert and to make it easier for you guys to imagine any MyUnit you want.**

**After this I'm thinking of writing a series of one-shots on Chrom's feelings about Robin's relationship with her other suitors after they're married. I mean she has so many! How does he deal with all that? He has like four and she can even marry the second gen. Tell me what you guys think! -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR THE CHARACTERS FROM FIRE EMBLEM.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sumia

**I have to say I really love Sumia's hair, it's so pretty~ When I saw my friend playing FE:A I was planning to marry Chrom to Sumia like he did but then I learned about Robin and then he smiled in that cutscene and I was sold. And the ChromxSumia support did kinda disappoint me, I mean they put her in the opening as Chrom's wife, you would think that her support would be the most cannon. Oh well, I admit I am ChromxRobin fan though lol -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Sumia**

Sumia had been pacing back and forth throughout the castle ever since Chrom had left. Was it smart of him to leave with just Fredrick and Lissa? She knew he was capable of taking care of himself, which is why she fell for the prince in the first place.

She remembered visiting the castle with her father when she was little. Her father was general and would often bring her to play with the royal children while he discussed business with the King. She remembered how shy she was when she first met Chrom and always preferred to follow Emmeryn, Lissa and Maribelle but she couldn't help peeking at Chrom as he played with the other children. Then it came one day she and Maribelle were playing with Lissa and when the little princess ran to fast for Sumia to keep up she ended up tripping and landing on her face. Little Lissa was to busy running away from Maribelle who was yelling out for her to slow down for either of them to notice Sumia had fallen behind. Sumia felt embarrassed and her nose hurt and she felt like crying when all of a sudden she saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up to see none other than Prince Chrom himself offering his hand to her.

"Are you okay," he smiled. And at age seven her heart was his.

They didn't have much interactions but he would still greet her from time to time. She continued to play with Emmeryn, Lissa and Maribelle but often wished she could play with Chrom. But she was a girl and he played boy games and swordplay, that was until she noticed that Chrom a girl was in Chrom's group of friends. Sumia was surprised she didn't notice her earlier but it must have been the short hair. And the fact that she often put the prince in a head lock. Sumia noticed Chrom always grinned and laughed freely in front of his friends and that girl and Sumia couldn't help but feel envious. She loved his gentle princely smile but she wished he would smile like that with her, he looked like a regular boy and that made her fall for him even more.

When she got older she decided to join the militia in hopes to get closer to Chrom but when she joined she noticed that a lot of other girls seemed to have joined for that same reason. Though she also joined to follow her father's footsteps she did hope to get noticed by Chrom a little more and that thought made her feel guilt deep in her gut. To brush the guilt aside she worked to do her best to prove she wasn't just joining for the title. She eventually forgot about Chrom and slowly moved up in the ranks even though she was quite clumsy.

Then one day when she was getting into her new gear she heard the girls in the women's wing murmuring quite loudly and rushing outside. She happened to hear there whispers and held her breath.

"Prince Chrom is outside! Prince Chrom is passing by!"

Sumia followed the girls outside but there was already a crowd and she could just barely make out the top of his head as he was passing by. She jumped and moved through the crowd trying to get a look at his face before he left, she hadn't seen him since the days she had played in the castle. But there was so much girls and she wasn't used to her new boots and ended being shoved around in the crowd and one final shove pushed her to the ground. She felt like crying, it had been so long since she had seen Chrom and now another chance would pass by without seeing him.

Then she saw a gloved hand in front of her face. She looked up to see none other than Chrom. "Are you okay," he asked smiling like he did when she was seven. And like when she was seven her heart was his.

Her eyes had opened so wide in shock the traces of tears were gone. "Prince Chrom! Yes, I'm fine, I'm just not used to these new boots," she chuckled nervously. She noticed the other girls staring and whispering as Chrom helped her up.

"Shouldn't you all be training," came Fredrick's authoritative voice. "Don't think I didn't notice the reason she fell was because you all were too busy trying to shove each other out of the way. Maybe you should work on your team work." With that they all scurried towards the training grounds. Chrom helped her up and smiled one more time before he left.

"It was nice to see you again, Sumia." With that she was left in a daze for the rest of the day. Which was bad not only because she was already naturally clumsy but some of the jealous girls thought it would be fun to start tripping her. But luckily she had friends to watch out for her but at the end of practice their curiosity got the better of them too.

"How does Prince Chrom know you," one of her friends had asked and others gathered to hear the answer.

"My father would often bring me to the castle with him when I was younger," Sumia answered nervously.

"Lucky I wish I could have grown up with Chrom."

"Oh no," Sumia waved her arms blushing, "I often played more with Princess Lissa, Prince Chrom often played with Fredrick and his friends."

"Speaking of Fredrick don't you guys think he's the absolute worst," one of the girls pouted. A murmur of agreement broke out among the group.

"He's got a nice face but his personality is like a nagging old man," another girl joked. The group broke out in laughter, except for Sumia.

"Oh no, Fredrick is actually a really nice person," Sumia had remembered he had often helped her up as a child and even patched up her injuries on several occasions, "he is really caring and watches out for Prince Chrom and all of Ylisse."

"Miss Sumia," came a deep voice behind her and Sumia saw the girls all stare shock and some even run away. She turned around to see that it was Fredrick himself. "Lord Chrom would like to speak to you," Fredrick said and turned to leave as if he hadn't heard them. Sumia felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

She followed Fredrick to the castle silently. He stopped before opening the door to the meeting room, "thank you for defending my name." Sumia's head snapped up in shock wondering if she had heard him right, she smiled, the blush she could see in his ear from his back told her she heard right. Fredrick was still the same Fredrick from her childhood.

The doors were opened and she could see Chrom looking over a map on the table. He looked up to smile at her and she could have sworn her heart had truly stopped. "Welcome Sumia," he said walking up to her, "I bet you wonder why you're here."

Sumia could only nod.

"We wanted you to join the Shepherds with us," Lissa announced excitedly.

"Seems like she beat you to the punch," she heard a voice chuckle and saw the red headed girl from Chrom's childhood. She looked around to see many other childhood faces including Maribelle.

"Yes!" Came Sumia's excited reply and the room burst into laughter.

"At least let me explain what you're going to be joining," Chrom laughed. That was how Sumia came to join the Shepherds and she couldn't be happier. She was around Chrom again! He even talked to her more often than their childhood days and though she still tripped left and right he was always there chuckling before helping her up.

When she heard he had come back she rushed to their meeting spot. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison," she heard Lissa announce. Sumia looked up excited to see Chrom but was surprised to see someone else with him. She was even more surprised when the new person pulled down their hood to reveal that it was a woman. The woman looked around the room in wonderment and Chrom was watching the woman seeming to enjoy the moment as much as the woman did.

Fredrick seemed to show distrust towards the woman who introduced herself as Robin and Sumia wanted to use that as enough reason to dislike the woman herself but she couldn't do it. It was true she felt jealous, she loved Chrom ever since she was a child and here was this woman who appeared out of no where and had Chrom's absolute trust, enough to let her lead their Shepherds. She saw the way he smiled at Robin, it was different from the princely smile he showed her and the smile he had when he was around his friends, it was a special smile that he only directed towards Robin.

Wherever Chrom's trust came from he was right, Robin was an amazing tactician. She was also great with everyone even managing to turn Fredrick around. She even ended up being a close friend to Sumia. She didn't mean to open up to Robin but but she got caught up with books one day and Robin was there to listen. Just because she was friends with Robin didn't mean it didn't hurt when she noticed Chrom always gravitating towards Robin during battles. He was so protective of her and together they seemed to give off a greater air of strength. Robin herself was a beautiful fighter with a tome or sword. Sumia was so proud of herself when she became a pegasus rider and nothing felt as amazing as when she saved Chrom but at the end of the day Chrom would go up to Robin, smile his special smile, and tell her what an amazing tactician she was. It was true Robin's strategy was what go them through and it made her feel worse about wanting to be noticed when Robin never took credit for her strategies always insisting strategies are nothing without the soldiers, Sumia didn't want much, just for Chrom to notice her.

Sumia would often go pick flowers in her spare time and pluck her fortune. Often times it was about whether she'd make it out of the battle alive or not but other times it was about Chrom,_ he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..._ it usually ended up in that. _He loves me _Sumia smiled to herself, finally! She finally got it right but then she looked around her, it must have been a defective flower. Then Robin had asked her to find Chrom and this time he was the one to trip and on a pebble at that. This was the first time Sumia had seen Chrom blush in embarrassment and she absolutely adored it. It became the first secret between her and Chrom and she even convinced him to take a nap! Sumia had influenced Prince Chrom to do something! She smiled at the flower stub in her hand, _maybe you could be right_.

Then she went to tell Robin she couldn't find Chrom. She felt like she was acting way too suspicious but Robin just smiled at her and said she understood and even apologized for taking up the time she could have used reading. The flower in her fist suddenly felt really warm. Then she remembered how happy she felt when she convinced Chrom to rest, Robin convinced Chrom to do things everyday with ease. She convinced Chrom to move his life around on the battlefield and even trusted her enough to let her lead an army of lives. Then the flower felt like it was burning in her hand.

"We've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever." Sumia didn't mean to but she was passing by a nearby tent and heard Chrom's voice. She couldn't help blushing from what she heard but snapped out of it when she realized the one he was talking to was Robin.

"Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me..." _Why is it always Robin_, she couldn't help the wave of jealousy. She began passively aggressively avoiding Robin after that, Robin was confused by her actions and Sumia realized how childish and went to visit Robin's tent one night after Emmeryn sacrificed herself. It was obvious she blamed herself for not forming a strategy in time to save the Exalt, no one blamed her but she stayed in her tent the majority of the nights, even to the point of Lissa bringing food to her tent to make sure she ate. When she stopped outside of Robin's tent she heard sniffling. She couldn't actually believe the brave intelligent Robin was actually crying. She peaked into the tent to see Robin looking over plans wiping her tears. There were so many candle stubs, books and loose papers around her table. Sumia's guilt grew, she was always jealous of the trust Chrom had for Robin but she never thought of the pressure that brought. Chrom looked at Robin as if she was the Goddess of Victory and when Sumia thought about that, she would be terrified in that position. They hadn't lost a life yet with Robin's wonderful strategy but Sumia couldn't imagine the immense fear Robin must have felt every time she put a strategy to use. Robin was always cheerful and smiling, no one would have known she held these fears in her every battle. That's when Sumia realized Robin really was a woman fit for Chrom. Fit to be queen to Ylisse.

She rushed to hide herself when she heard another person approaching. Robin must have heard to because Sumia could hear Robin trying to clean herself up. The person turned out to be Chrom. He began apologizing for bringing Robin into the war and she could hear Robin protesting that this was what she wanted to do. Then Sumia heard the one line that broke her heart.

"I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?" Sumia could hear the blood rush into her ears. When she tuned back in she heard the line that smashed her heart into a million pieces. "Will you marry me?" That line she dreamed to hear from him for so long but now she wished she never heard that line ever in her whole life.

She walked away but looked back enough to see Chrom swinging Robin in his arms. Robin had the largest grin on her face and her cheeks were glowing a rosy red and Chrom's face reflected the same. Robin deserved to be happy, she and Chrom. And Sumia was happy for them, she just needed time to herself for the time being. She was happy for them but she did just simultaneously lost her first love in their happiness.

_He loves me, he loves me not..._She sat in the field plucking petal after petal of flower after flower hoping the flowers could convince her to let go of Chrom... _he loves me, he loves me not... _even then, a tiny part of her wanted this last flower to say she still had a chance..._he loves me not._

Well there was her answer. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but a smile was on her face. She could finally let go of him and be happy for them. But for tonight she would cry over Chrom for one last time. She walked back to camp near dawn twirling a flower in her hand.

When she walked back into camp she saw Fredrick standing there and he approached her as she got nearer. "Are you okay," he asked her softly.

"Yes, I was just taking a walk," Sumia smiled.

"No, are you okay," he asked again in a different tone. She looked into his eyes and she knew he knew, "I'm sorry. I tried to keep him away from her when they first met but he..."

"How did you know? How did you know that I..." Sumia looked down.

"I've always known. Ever since we were children, I've always been watching you," Sumia looked up at him in surprise. When she thought about it Fredrick was always there when Chrom helped her up, always the one patching up her wounds, even when Chrom wasn't there to help her up. His serious expression was broken and his cheeks began glowing pink when he realized what he said, "no, I don't mean I was watching all the time. I just-" His lips were still moving but no words came out and he turned away. "I'm going to go pick pebbles."

"For Chrom?" Sumia giggled.

Fredrick turned back, after calming down from Sumia's laugh. "He's not the only one who trips over the tiniest things," he teased and Sumia blushed.

When he continued to walk again Sumia called out to him. "Fredrick!" He turned back all attention on her. Sumia smiled, "I'm going to be okay." Fredrick smiled back and this time she could even see his teeth.

As Fredrick continued on the path Sumia looked at the flower in her hand and began plucking. _He loves me_. Sumia smiled gently at the flower. Yes, she was going to be okay.

Sumia was lost in the memory when her daughter's giggles brought her back to the present. Fredrick was leaping around the room on all fours with a giggling little Cynthia on his back. "Higher Daddy, higher," she squealed pulling on his hair.

He winced and looked up at Sumia, "I think she's going to grow up to be a pegasus rider, like her mother."

Sumia giggled and lifted her daughter of her father's back and snuggled Cynthia until she broke out in giggles. Fredrick stood up to hug Sumia trapping their daughter in between them.

"I love you," Sumia let out a content sigh. Even though married with a child she still felt butterflies in her stomach telling him that.

"I love you too," and it was still an amazing feeling for her whenever he said it back.

She snuggled her head into his chest and smiled to herself. She was more than okay. She was more happy than she thought was possible.

* * *

**I made up their childhood part :P but they must have had some relationships before the game started and relationships start somewhere and that scene where Chrom asked about her boots really inspired the childhood part. Yup. one line inspired all this LOLI also chose the Chapter 11 proposal because I thought it would fit this chapter better and yeahhhh I ended with FredrickxSumia but I think the couple is so cute! I think they should be more cannon than ChromxSumia. I mean what's more perfect for a girl who could trip over a pebble and a pebble picker? Maybe it's just me and the fact that I think relationships with a serious perfectionist should be with a cheerful clumsy girl he could protect and she in return makes him a more cheerful guy. I might just pair the girls with the person I like them with just because I'm no good with angst. I find it pretty at times but it makes me so :( so I try to avoid writing it lol. I wrote this all in one go and my wrists are tired and there are probably a lot of mistakes butttt...Thanks for reading and tell me if you guys like it so far! -DBSKLOVER**


	3. Chapter 3: Maribelle

**I know there are people out there who don't like Maribelle but I personally found her cute from the start. I find people like her funny and I wouldn't mind hanging out with her but if she treated me like she treats Lissa I'm pretty sure I would tease her all the time LOL I think she's really innocent and I would love to be a commoner and try being her friend, imagine what fun that would be. I apologize again but editing has never EVER been my strong point, mainly because I never edit. :P I write on a whim, I literally just type it all down here on and add it to the story. I'm sorry that the errors are going to bother your reading and I would say I will try to edit but... I am just way to lazy. I am so sorry for my lazy and I'm little ashamed to say I won't even attempt to edit it but I hope you'll somehow turn a blind eye (by poking out your eyes) to the errors and enjoy the story around it! :) -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Maribelle**

"Ugh, I hate it," Lissa groaned as she dropped the pile of chocolates. "If they want to give him a birthday present they should do it themselves!"

Maribelle poured her a cup of tea in hopes of calming the princess down. "Well they are just common maids, they couldn't think of approaching a prince."

"What about a prince?"

The voice behind her startled Maribelle so much she almost spilled the tea. Chrom was leaning over her shoulder as he asked the question.

"Prince Chrom," Maribelle jumped away. "You shouldn't stand so near to a lady, that's not proper etiquette," Maribelle scolded trying to push away the feeling of a blush coming on. Chrom only laughed and ruffled Maribelle's hair. "M-milord this is completely inappropriate, a man shouldn't touch a woman so casually!"

"Come on Maribelle, we've known each other practically our whole lives," Chrom smiled patting her head more gently this time around and Maribelle found it hard to look in his eyes.

"Leave Maribelle alone," Lissa shouted shoving the chocolates into Chrom's arms, "just leave us alone and take these with you. Make sure you go collect your own birthday gifts next time."

"What are these," Chrom asked genuinely surprised.

"Gifts from your admires, AGAIN," Lissa pouted. "Gods, I feel more like a messenger than a princess."

Chrom chucked and looked at the presents in his hands. "I even see ones from Em and Lissa but where's your gift Maribelle?"

"She's my friend she doesn't have to get you anything, you cocky jerk," Lissa tugged Maribelle away from Chrom sticking her tongue out at Chrom.

"All right, all right," Chrom waved walking away.

Maribelle felt disappointment settle in her stomach along with guilt. She, too, had a present for Chrom's birthday but she looked at Lissa and she couldn't bring herself to speak up. She was just like the maid girls, she too had feelings for the prince.

When she had first met the prince he was running around with his friends, there was even a girl in the group! They were all so muddy, she wondered if he really was the prince! She preferred to play with Princess Emmeryn and Lissa who were more princess-like, something she was more comfortable around. Then one day, when Lissa and her were playing with Sumia, Maribelle noticed the brunette had fallen behind. When she went looking for her and when she spotted the brunette on the ground, no doubt she had fallen again. But when she got closer she noticed Sumia wasn't alone. Maribelle saw none other than Chrom extending his hand to help. Maribelle's heart couldn't help skipping a beat, in that moment, seeing Chrom smile like that reminded her of the prince in her books who saved damsels in distress. She brushed the thought off and lead Sumia back to Lissa after Chrom had left but now she couldn't help but notice the blue haired prince a little more.

One day when she was headed to Lissa's room she passed the prince in the halls. He was holding his arm and Maribelle heard him hiss in pain, with closer inspection she noticed his arm was indeed bleeding! "Prince Chrom, you're hurt," Maribelle exclaimed rushing up to the prince.

"Oh Maribelle," Chrom greeted Maribelle cheerfully, "this wound is nothing, had a little accident during practice. I was just going to change into a new shirt, got a little blood on this one haahaa."

Maribelle wasn't laughing, luckily in her lady training she had learned basic first aid and she proceeded to tug the prince towards the first aid room. "You need to take care of this wound immediately or else disease might begin to fester," Maribelle scolded wiping the wound with a wet cloth. She let out a breath of relief when she realized the wound wasn't as bad as the blood made it look. Then she began to notice that Chrom's arm was firmer than her or Lissa's. She blushed to realize that it Chrom was actually building muscle. She looked at Chrom's face and noticed he was loosing all his baby fat and in this moment she felt that Chrom really was a prince. She focused on the wound hoping that Chrom wouldn't notice her revelation. "I'm done, milord," Maribelle mumbled.

"Milord?" Chrom chuckled and Maribelle couldn't blush noticing his voice had gotten deeper too. "Come on Maribelle, we're childhood friends, just call me Chrom," he then began checking the patched up wound, "wow Maribelle, you did a good job, thanks!"

"It's nothing Mi-Prince Chrom," Maribelle had hesitated when he had raised an eyebrow at her, "a lady must know the basics in first aid care."

"Well I think you're superb," he complimented, "you should think about being being a healer. I could really use a healer with your ability." He was probably only saying those things to be nice but Maribelle really thought on it and became a troubadour and Lissa was even inspired enough to to pick up the healing trade too. She was even more honored when Chrom and Lissa asked her to join the Shepherds. She couldn't be happier she was close to the two people she loved the most, until she saw Chrom at a ball.

The Chrom at the ball mesmerized her. Gone was the muddy Chrom of her childhood, in his place was a prince from one of her fairy tales. He looked like a real prince in the princely attire and now that he had lost all of his childhood fat his face looked like that of a man, a man fit to be king. He walked with grace and greeted the ladies with manners she never knew he had. She was surprised and disappointed, the fact that she knew this side of him meant that he never showed her which meant he didn't think of her as a lady. She was so proud of becoming a healer she didn't realize she was neglecting her duties as a lady. After that ball she worked harder to act like a lady so that one day Chrom would show see her as a lady and not just like a childhood friend.

She sighed as she snapped out of the memory to look at the box tea cakes in her hands. Her father had gotten them from his visit from a nearby country. They were said to be amazing and she wanted to give them to Chrom as a birthday gift. She couldn't even imagine what she would have said if she had the opportunity. She ran through lines in her head. _These are said to be the best around and I thought the would have made a wonderful birthday gift for a prince as wonderful as yourself, milord.__  
_

"Why thank you Maribelle, but I wouldn't really call myself wonderful."

"Chrom!" Maribelle blushed, she hadn't realized she had began muttering out loud and didn't even notice Chrom had entered the room. "Well, as you heard these are for you," Maribelle extended the gift looking down so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Thank you, I'd love to enjoy these with your amazing tea," Chrom smiled and Maribelle couldn't help the happiness from bubbling in her. She was really starting to act like a proper lady now. Then Chrom chuckled and Maribelle looked at him confused. "You didn't seem to notice this but you just called me by my name for the first time today."

Maribelle remembered how she had called his name out carelessly when he had surprised her. "I apologize profusely, milord."

"Are we back to that again," Chrom chuckled. He moved closer to pat Maribelle on the head, "it made me happy when you called me Chrom, more than any of these present. It really made me feel as if we are truly friends." Maribelle blushed and her hope began to build, was she actually special to Chrom? "You're special to me." Maribelle's entire face felt hot but she resisted the urge to fan her face as Chrom continued, "you're like a little sister to me." Her face felt instantly cold. The coldness spread to her chest.

"Y-you flatter me, milord," she managed to reply. Chrom chuckled and ruffled her hair one more time before he left. Maribelle now alone felt like bursting into tears.

Then she saw Lissa running to her in tears. Maribelle held Lissa confused. "Lissa, darling, what's wrong?!"

"M-Mary," Lissa sobbed and Maribelle tensed up, Mary was a new maid that Lissa had befriended. Maribelle didn't like that Lissa was befriending someone of such lower status from the start. "She was only friends with me to get closer to Chrom!"

"Wait, tell me what happened," Maribelle asked.

"S-she wanted to know if I gave C-Chrom her gift," she sobbed, "I only wanted to tease her, s-so I told her I didn't and that she should have given the gift herself. T-then we started arguing and then she said she never wanted to be my friend and if she wasn't going to be able to see Chrom she didn't want to see me! Why?! Why does everyone like Chrom better than me?!" Lissa sobbed and clung onto Maribelle as if she was clinging for life.

Maribelle felt tears in her eyes, in having feelings for Chrom she felt like she was betraying her friendship with Lissa. She held Lissa and cried, "don't worry darling, I'm here for you, you are always first in my heart." She would give up her feelings for Chrom, she loved him true but she loved Lissa more. She clung to Lissa tighter when she remembered Chrom's parting words and she didn't know who was comforting who anymore. After that she focused protecting Lissa warding off any girl who tried to get to Chrom through Lissa. This of course made her many enemies but as long as she had Lissa she was fine.

She said she had given up her feelings for Chrom but that didn't mean she didn't still keep her eyes out for Chrom's potential suitors (along with Lissa's). Sumia was quite clumsy but she would do well enough, Sully even though on the brash side had a well enough family background, both were better than _her_. Robin, the commoner, that Lissa and Chrom had found in a field none the less! The woman had no memory meaning no family and ate like a beast but Chrom smiled at her with a smile that she hadn't seen before. It was like his princely smile she saw directed at Sumia and what she saw at the ball but more gentle, more filled with adoration as he offered more of his portion. Maribelle, for the life of her, couldn't understand it. She told herself that she had given up on Chrom but she couldn't stand knowing she had lost to a commoner a genius tactician but still a commoner. The least she could do for Chrom was to teach Robin how to be a proper lady and at the same time gauge how honest a woman she was. Maribelle was worried for Lissa. Lissa had also become attached to the amnesiac and Maribelle couldn't help feeling a little jealous. From what the glances she would give Chrom when they were planning their next move she was falling for the prince too. She didn't want Lissa to be used ever again.

She was surprised when she actually spoke to Robin. Robin wasn't as common as she thought, she was level headed and unlike others Robin didn't find her snobbish and make fun of her. She seemed a little taken back at Maribelle's personality but the only other person who had ever accepted her so openly was Lissa, Robin probably didn't notice but when Robin accepted her as a friend so willingly as if it were natural for them to be friends Maribelle felt happy enough to cry. Maribelle began to understand why Chrom liked her she had a calming air around her, she made you feel like you could open up to her and in this war she made you feel like things would turn out okay.

But when Chrom and Robin announced their engagement Maribelle looked to Lissa to see how she would react and was surprised when Lissa responded with a joke. "Hey Robin, you're not going to ignore me now that you've got Chrom, right?"Lissa had turned out to have supported the relationship from the moment Robin confessed she had feelings for Lissa's brother.

Robin smiled and returned the joke, "I was actually using Chrom to get to you but he proposed before I had the chance." Chrom wrapped an arm around Robin and asked his sister not to steal his wife and they broke out in a joke.

Maribelle couldn't help but feel a little bitter, she was over Chrom but thinking that could have been her if she hadn't worried too much about it would bother Lissa nagged at her. Robin showed to her that it was possible to be friends Lissa and be with Chrom at the same time, she only wished she had noticed that a little sooner. She walked back to her tent and sat thinking about what could have been.

"Um, Maribelle can you patch up this wound, I tried to do it myself but it won't stay on." Ricken walked into the tent with the bandage wrap loose around one of his arm.

Maribelle chuckled, "of course that would be difficult to do with one arm. You should have come to me in the first place." Ricken sat down and Maribelle began re-wrapping the wound. She could see him fidgeting nervously and asked him, "is there something wrong, Ricken?"

He seemed surprised at the question, "oh gods no, I wanted to ask you that question."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed upset after hearing about Chrom and Robin's engagement and I mean I saw how you used to look at Chrom..."

Maribelle was surprised he noticed, and chuckled, "I'm surprised you noticed, I admit I had feelings for Prince Chrom once but not anymore. I give my genuine blessings to their marriage. I just feel that little bitter sweet feeling people get when they think of first loves that never came to fruition." When she thought about it more it was true, she hadn't been in love with Chrom for a long time, it was just that lingering attachment.

"Then you don't like Chrom anymore?"

Maribelle smiled, "no not anymore."

"Oh, good," Maribelle looked up surprised at that response and saw that Ricken was looking away blushing. She couldn't help blushing herself and noticing that Ricken's arm felt similar to what Chrom's had felt like. She looked up at Ricken's face and noticed he would grow to be quite the handsome fellow. He noticed her looking and smiled the smile she saw Chrom give Robin, "that's really good."

She felt her heart skip a beat and remembered the feeling was similar to when he had rushed in to help her after she was kidnapped. He had look quite dashing in that moment too. He might not be a prince but in time she felt he would be a nice knight in shining armor or dark knight.

Maribelle woke up to the sound of Brady crying. She began grumbling under her breath and Ricken woke up next to her. "What's wrong," he asked her rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Maribelle looked at her husband, she was right he had grown up to be a handsome man.

"Brady's crying again," Maribelle sighed, "that child won't stop crying when I'm not in sight."

Ricken smiled at his wife, "you act like it's annoying but you're actually happy that he's a mamma's boy. If you're so tired do you want me to go get him." Now married to Ricken she realized that love and marriage was more than being a lady and a damsel in distress. It was about working together and helping each other stand stronger together. Chrom had always protected Robin on the battlefield, not because she needed it but because he saw her as a partner and in return she did the same for him. Ricken was like that for her he protected her on the field and she would make sure he came home with as few injuries as possible (wounds that she would heal anyways). He also made sure to treat her like a lady, not because she needed it but because he wanted to.

"No, I'll do it," she didn't look back but she could feel her husband smirk and shaking his head at her. Brady began crying louder when he didn't see his mother and Maribelle called out to him "Ma's comin'!"

"Be careful Brady might start learning to talk like that," Ricken laughed. The slang that Robin had taught her often came out when she was tired or frustrated, she often used it to curse the woman for teaching her it in the first place.

* * *

**Maribelle had a dream about a memory inside a memory, wow, I pulled an Inception (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION) in this chapter LOL. And it's Robin's fault that Brady talks like the way he does! LOL But come on it must have come from somewhere, this is my conspiracy. When I first played the game I was going to marry her to Vaike cause I love the proper lady with the guy from the slums kinda stories. They're always funny, like when the guy appalls the girl with his lack of "etiquette" but then cute little Ricken pops up and saves her! That's just too cute how can you not pair them together and I also like the image of gruff looking Brady having a cute baby faced father LOL I still smile a little at their supports. You guys will come to learn I have the weirdest reasons for pairing up the character. Others are usually based on stats but me, nope its how the family will look. Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and even though I don't think I did this chapter much justice I hope you'll enjoy this one too. -DBSKLOVER  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sully

**Time for Sully! I have to say Sully is one of my favorite characters in FE:A. I love strong female characters like that, I love the way she talks too. She's strong and but chill in a way. I'll stop fangirling over her and get started on the story now. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Sully**

"UGH!" Robin roughly pushed the flaps of their tent open as she entered. Sully who was sitting on her bed cleaning her weapons raised an amused eyebrow at the smaller woman. The smaller woman proceeded to her bed and sat punching her pillow. Sully put down her weapon and turned towards the woman with an smirk.

"Something up?"

Robin punched the pillow once more. "Chrom basically called me a man then ran away."

Sully roared with laughter and sat next to Robin, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "welcome to the club." Sully warmed up to Robin quite quickly after the amnesiac joined them. She still got a laugh whenever she thought of how afraid of her Robin was when they first met. Robin was assigned a tent with Sully and for the first week Robin tried to stay to her side of the tent never looking Sully in the eyes, Sully herself was quite entertained. Sully herself was trying to read the woman, she seemed to be quite a good tactician from what she had seen when she first met her but if all she could do was order people into battle while she safely in the back then she would personally kick the tactician out no matter how much Chrom might protest. She was surprised to see that the little amnesiac wasn't that bad with a sword and even knew how to use tomes. After finding work out diets and getting sick together they were best friends. Robin wasn't as tough as Sully but she understood Sully more than any of those sissy ladies of her childhood.

She had always been like this even as a child. As far as she remembered she was just like any other girls when she was little and when she was little every little girl was like every little boy, those where simpler times. Then they all reached age six, the little girls stopped playing bandit king one by one and started playing with flowers, Sully never saw anything wrong with playing bandit king and herself was never interested in flowers and sitting around. It was simple, she liked playing with the boys so she did. The other little girls didn't, they said ladies don't play with boys and that she was being spoiled being the only girl who played with the boys. Sully told them if they wanted to play with the boys then they could too but the girls left in a huff saying that she just didn't understand. Sully just shrugged it off because she really didn't understand, she preferred swordplay over house play so she did what she wanted, why would she do something she didn't like over something she did.

She continued to play with Chrom and the boys even as she got older. The other girls started dressing up doing their hair and wearing make up while Sully was still just Sully, with the same hair from her childhood. Sully got stronger too, being the only girl among a group of guys didn't make her weaker than anyone else, in fact she was stronger than most of them. Now moving into their teens she could still put even Chrom into a head lock and was moving up in ranks as a knight. Some of the girls were actually civil and talked to her now, though now and then she would get a weird girl that would get all blushing and fidget in her presence. She was just joking around with Chrom and the guys when a girl all dressed up in a frilly dressed, followed by a group of other girls in similar frilly dresses approached her. "Miss Sully, I know you come from a long line of knights but," she looked Sully up and down, "you're still a lady, you don't have to follow your father's footsteps."

Sully raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think I'm doing this to impress my pops? He didn't want me doing this either, I'm doing this because I want to."

The lead girl scoffed, "what kind of lady would want to be a knight?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a knight. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't like what I do, it doesn't make me any less of a girl."

"Please, you still consider yourself a woman, you're a barbaric man with the face of a woman."

"Now that's enough," Chrom, who had been sitting silently during this exchange, stood up to defend Sully. "Sully can do whatever she wants, anyone can be anyone they want in Ylisse. Who are you to dictate how someone is supposed to live?"

The girl so startled being scolded by Chrom ran away crying. Her friends chasing after her trying to comfort her. Sully didn't know why but her heart began speeding up as she looked at Chrom. In front of her was still the scrawny Chrom, who's voice was still cracking, and all he did was say a couple of words in her defense but she couldn't calm her heart. "Chrom are you sure about that," one of the guys in their group whispered to Chrom, "wasn't that the girl you liked?"

"I didn't like her, I just thought she was cute," Chrom waved picking up his sword. "Besides I like girls who are benevolent leaders and she was more of a bully." The guys all began teasing Chrom about he would never get a girl acting like that but Sully was surprised. Chrom had liked a girl? She had never really thought of Chrom as a guy but the idea of him liking another girl left a bad taste in her mouth. After that she noticed that a lot of girls would giggle and glance whenever Chrom walked by. He never noticed but she noticed every single one of them. Sully rolled her eyes when one of the girls "accidentally" bumped into Chrom, he being oblivious as ever helped the girl steady herself and smiled before she left. When she looked closer she had to admit Chrom was pretty handsome but shook that thought off when she remembered this was the same guy she had made cry when they were little.

Sully didn't know why but she found herself staring at Chrom a lot more often then not. She tried everything from scolding herself to actually slapping herself to get her to stop the weird habit. She would not touch the subject on how she felt about Chrom, until one day when they were sparing he finally beat her. He helped her to her feet huffing but smiling, "I finally beat you!"

"You got lucky," Sully mumbled rolling her shoulders.

"No I didn't I've been working out, here feel," he insisted offering is flexed arm.

"Oh please, that ain't nothi-," Sully stopped mid sentence when she felt his arm. It was pretty fit, she looked at the rest of him and wondered when did the boy in front of her turn into a man.

"Pretty solid huh," he smiled at her and Sully noticed how close their faces were and stepped back. She turned her back and walked away from Chrom without another word. "Hey Sully, don't be such upset, your still a lot stronger than me." Sully wasn't listening. She had just realized, in that moment, that she had fallen in love with her childhood friend Chrom.

She had managed to act pretty normal from then on but the girls that giggled whenever Chrom was around were getting more and more annoying. She was never more grateful that Chrom had the overprotective Fredrick around. She began to wonder if she should dress more girly or focus more on her looks when she noticed that most of the other girls in her barracks always at least touched up their hair before heading out. That thought was brushed aside when Chrom came to her with the idea of the Shepherds and he wanted her to be one of the first ones to know. Sully's pride swelled at that, the other girls can dress up all they want but she would be the one at Chrom's side. No one knew Chrom better than she did, they practically had the same minds. So what if she wasn't a woman in his eyes, a woman wouldn't be able to stand by his side and fight for him. She accepted that she wasn't a woman in Chrom's eye. That was until Robin appeared. Sully knew that Robin was a gifted tactician but she missed the days when she and Chrom would plan their next attacks. Chrom would look so excited whenever Robin would finish his thoughts and then rush to draw it down on the map. Sully was a good fighter, no doubt about that but was that good enough to secure her position at Chrom's side. Sully hated it but part of her resented every time Chrom would announce that Robin would be fighting by his side. Sully liked that Robin was so similar to her, Chrom didn't think of her as a woman either but unlike Sully she resented the fact that Chrom didn't see her as a woman. Sully tried to calm the woman down saying, "hey once Chrom see's you as a man, you stay a man in his eyes." At least that's what Sully hoped, she hoped that Chrom didn't see Robin as a woman, because if he did, he would probably fall in love with her.

"SULLY!" She had forgotten that she was on the battlefield thinking of that fear again and failed to notice an arrow coming right at her. The one who had screamed her name was Chrom and he was also the one to shove her out of the way in time. Virion who was standing not far behind took no hesitation to shoot the other archer down.

When Sully got over the shock of being pushed over she cracked her eyes open to see Chrom was still on top of her. She blushed when she noticed that Chrom had his arms wrapped around her, she could smell sweat coming off of him along with a scent that belonged to Chrom alone. "C-Chrom?" She asked nervously when he made no move to get up.

"Unnh," she heard Chrom moan.

"You freakin' pervert," Sully screamed shoving Chrom off her. Once her blush and embarrassment died down she noticed that Chrom still hadn't stood up after she shove him off her. Lissa ran over to her brother and turned him around to see that there was a large gash down his back. He had been scrapped by the arrow, seeing how deep the gash was Sully felt guilty shoving him off like that. But before she could reach him the healers were already around him taking him back to camp. She could only stare at the spot where Chrom was when an arm on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you hurt, Milady," Virion looked her up and down searching ferociously for an injury. He let out a large sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed. "That barbarian attacking such a beautiful creature as yourself," he muttered menacingly under his breath.

Sully raised an eyebrow, she didn't know that a frilly guy such as Virion even had that side to him. "Calm down Ruffles, people try to kill me all the time, that what it means to be a soldier."

"Well, you are still a lady an no gentleman would every even try to harm a lady."

Sully scoffed, "I've been a soldier before I'm a lady, I can watch over myself."

"You're a lady to me." Virion stared straight into her eyes.

"Wow, I've never seen you so serious Ruffles," this side of Virion was making Sully nervous. Normally he seemed more of a woman than her but seeing him this serious, he was starting to look like a man. "Are you saying that you're going to protect me from everyone that tries to kill me from now on," she joked.

"Yes." Virion had answered her so seriously Sully didn't know what to say.

"Sully, Chrom wanted to see you," Robin approached the two, "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Do not worry milady, your sweet voice could never be an interruption. I will lead our sweet Sully there myself," Virion smiled kissing Robin's hand before leading Sully towards Chrom's tent.

Sully steeled herself. In all the years she had known Chrom she had never apologized to him before. This would be the first time, ever. But as soon as she stepped into the tent Chrom was glaring at her. "What where you doing, how could you have been so careless."

Feeling the offense she began attacking back out of habit. "Well, who told you to jump in front of that arrow?"

"What, are you seriously criticizing me for saving your life?"

"Well that wasn't what I was trying to do, you attacked me before I could say anything. I came here to apologize you idiot."

"Well, that wasn't a very good one."

"Well then I'll just take it back and get out of your way." Sully stormed out of the tent when she bumped into Robin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't eavesdropping I really was just passing by," Robin said holding up a fig. Sully was too annoyed to talk to her and began walking away. "Wait, Sully," She stopped in my steps and took deep breaths hoping she wouldn't accidentally take out her anger on Robin. "I know Chrom sounds really mad but that was only because he was really worried for you. He was asking if you were okay as soon as he woke up."

Sully nodded, feeling a little better but not enough where she felt it was safe for her to answer without snapping. She continued walking and heard Lon'qu cry out and turned around to see him holding his head and noticed Robin with one fig less. She smiled, she liked Robin for a reason. She was too busy looking back at Robin attacking Lon'qu with figs she didn't see Vaike in front of her.

"AUGH!" On closer inspection she saw that Vaikes right arm was quite bruised up.

"Woah, don't tell me I did that."

"Ouch, technically you did," Vaike winced, "since everyone was busy taking care of Chrom, ol' Teach here had to take on the rest of the enemy single handedly."

Sully rolled her eyes, his story was obviously over exaggerated but she did still feel guilty about the arm, and then she noticed the bathing supplies. "I'll wash your back for you then, only your back."

"Fine, I'm not asking for anything else. Bathing with you is like bathing with a man. OUCH! See?! This is what I mean."

Sully was scrubbing Vaike's back when Chrom came to apologize. He walked in nervously, "hey, um, Sully?"

Sully wasn't mad anymore but she continued to scrub Vaike's back, "hm?"

"I, I just wanted to say sorry for going off on you like that. You know I'm only like that because I was really worried for you, right?"

Sully stopped her scrubbing and sighed, "yeah, I know Chrom."

"So do you forgive me?"

Sully turned to face Chrom and smiled, "yes, all is forgiven."

"Wow, Teach's back is magic or somethin' patchin' up friendships just like that." Sully whipped Vaike's back with the towel. "Ouch!"

Chrom was chuckling when they heard Robin and Lon'qu outside. "Leave me alone woman, this is the men's bathing tent."

"Wait just let me see the injury, I didn't mean to throw it at your head that hard."

"If you didn't mean it why did you do it three more times?"

"Heh, sorry about that. Hey, wait!" Robin had leaped at Lon'qu's back trying to stop him and that did it, the man froze in the spot.

Chrom rushed over to them and ripped Robin away from Lon'qu's back. "Robin, a woman can just cling to a man like that," Sully was surprised Chrom was actually treating Robin like a woman. "And following a man to the men's bathing tent, what were you thinking?"

"Say's the guy who walked in the women's bathing tent," Robin struggled out of Chrom's arms and stood facing him with arms on her hips. While Chrom was busy blushing she turned to chase the speed walking Lon'qu who had tried to escape. "Wait, Lon'qu at least let me check the bruise at your temple!"

"Robin, Robin," Chrom called after her, "don't chase after another man unless you're going to kill him!" He then proceeded to chase after Robin.

Vaike whistled, "who would have ever thought we'd see the day Chrom would get jealous over a woman." Sully began scrubbing Vaike's back again. It was true, she'd never seen this jealous side of Chrom before. He was jealous just because Robin hugged a man's back and here she was scrubbing a man's back. "Ouch, don't scrub so hard!"

"What in heaven's," Virion exclaimed when he walked in the tent to see Sully scrubbing Vaike's back. "How can you be so brutish to make a lady such as herself scrub your back."

"Teach's wearing a towel."

"I don't care if you're fully clothed, here Sully dearest let me do this dirty work," Virion pushed Sully out of the tent.

"I'm fine it was my fault he was hurt in the first place I was just repaying a debt, nothing was going on."

"It wasn't your fault he got hurt and still you're a lady, a lady should never have to step into a man's bathing tent."

"Chrom doesn't seem to think I'm a lady, heck, he held a conversation with me in the men's bathing tent. He see me as another man."

"Not true, when he saw that arrow aimed at you he ran quite a distance from Robin's side to save you," Sully's eyes opened in shock, she hadn't known that. "I of course ran to save you too but Lord Chrom beat me to it. Though I am quite jealous, I am still grateful to him. I've come to the point that my life would be meaningless if you aren't within my sights." With that he walked back into the tent. "No this dirty old sponge will get you no where, here this handkerchief will do much better."

"Woah, you ain't touchin' Teach's back with that bit o' lacce."

"Please, it's silk." Sully smiled as she walked back to her tent. The next few days went by without further problems. Until one battle where Robin and Chrom happened to split up routes. They would lead two teams and meet in the middle after passing the mountains. Chrom had chosen her for his team and their route was pretty clear, enough for them to joke on the path. When they saw Robin's group approaching in the distance Sully saw the smile of relief on Chrom's face. He rushed to her, eyes on her the whole time. When he got close he saw a pegasus knight aiming his lance at Robin from behind. Sully was the one to take down the the pegasus rider this time and the rest of the Shepherds braced themselves for the ambush. Like what happened with Sully Chrom shoved Robin out of the way of the lance the pegasus knight threw. But luckily, unlike with Sully they made it clear of the lance. And unlike with Sully when Chrom shoved Robin over he took the extra precaution of cradling her head to his chest to avoid her head from hitting the ground and she could see even from that distance that his hand would be bruised.

Instead of rising immediately he held Robin's head at a small distnce to look her in the face and ask, "are you okay?" Robin nodded nervously before flipping them over to stab at a risen that had tried to attack them. From that distance she could see Chrom was blushing even as Robin helped him up, probably because of the fact that Robin had flipped and straddled him. Sully was getting the uneasy feeling that while he still didn't see her as a woman, he was starting to see Robin as one.

Her worries were proven true when Robin came back into their tent one night blushing. "What's up with you," Sully asked. Robin's eyes widened as if she was caught doing something wrong, then a blush settled into her cheeks.

"Um, Chrom... he proposed to me," Robin covered her face blushing. "I always thought he just thought of me as one of the guys."

"Wow, so that guy really got the guts to do it huh," Sully laughed trying to remind herself to breath evenly. "Well, I'm just going to go for a walk, don't wait up."

"Sully, wait," Robin called out, "I'm sorry, I always kind of knew you liked Chrom..."

"Me like Chrom," Sully laughed, "When I look at him I still see the snot nosed kid I grew up with."

"But-"

"No buts that's gross, Chrom is like my best guy bud."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, guys like Chrom aren't even my type."

"Oh," Robin said as if she realized something, "so that's why you are always with Virion."

That really surprised Sully. "How'd Ruffles come into this?"

"Well, I always wondered why you allowed him near you all the time considering he didn't seem like your type but now..."

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about this." Sully walked out of their tent and right into Chrom's chest. "Chrom!"

"Oh hi Sully, I just wanted to talk to Robin about something," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously blushing. "You know, just talk, about strategy stuff."

"Relax, I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, congrats. No one would make a better queen then Robin."

Chrom smiled gently at Sully, "thank you, your approval means a lot to me." He placed an arm on her shoulder. "You are one of the most important people in my life, I'm glad I could share this happy moment with you."

"Don't get all sappy with me Chrom," Sully joked swiping Chrom's hand off her shoulder, "well, I'm going on a walk, don't have too much fun, it's my tent too."

"Sully!"

Sully walked away laughing but when she was far enough she stopped. Her smile dropped and she broke into a run. She tried to run fast enough to keep her eyes dry but it wasn't working. She tripped over a rock and pounded the ground. The only man she ever loved was marrying someone else, he hadn't even seen her as a woman. Sully continued to pound the ground, she hated herself for being like this, if she had only worked on being a lady when she was younger. Maybe Chrom would have been her's then...

"What do we have here?" Sully looked up and between her tears she could see bandits. She must have ran quite the distance without noticing and she cursed herself when she realized she had no armor or weapons. She stood up ready to fight, there was six of them but she was more fit than all of them. She managed to take down four of them when two of them attacked her at the same time. Each of them held an arm down while one of them reached for a dagger with his free hand. As he raised it over her an arrow shot him in the neck. Sully looked to the side to see that it was Virion.

He leaped over at the bandits with speed she had never seen from him before rip the arrow out of the dead bandits throat and attack the other bandit. They struggled with each other for a bit before Virion got a punch in and planted the arrow in his hand into the other bandits neck. Sully could only stare in shock, she had never seen him fight with his hands before and was surprised he could take down a bandit let alone two.

He turned back to her completely out of breath. "Are you okay," he managed to wheeze out. She nodded still in shock. "I -huff- saw you -huff- running -huff- and -huff- so fast -huff huff-" He crouched down hands on his knees, he was out of breath, his hair was in disarray and his ruffled shirt was all ripped up but Sully thought he had never looked as much of a man as he did then. "I'm so glad you're okay," he smiled when he got his breath back, "my world would have been lost without you." Sully didn't know why but she felt the tears in her eyes again and hid her face in his shirt. He chuckled a little before holding her gently and patted her back comfortingly.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her dearest," Virion sighed watching their daughter run out of the house crying.

"No, is no. I don't want her on a horse, it's too dangerous," Sully said crossing her arm.

"Didn't your father tell you that when you wanted to become a knight, what have happened if you had listened to him, hm? We probably wouldn't be here together, today." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Too bad," Sully teased leaning back against him. She then looked at him and groaned, "ugh, are you seriously wearing that apron again?"

"Yes, I was just getting dinner ready, when I heard Kjelle crying."

"That ridiculous apron makes your ridiculous clothes look even more ridiculous."

"Hn, then should I take of my clothes?"

Sully rolled her eyes and was going to turn around to punch him when she heard Inigo outside.

"Kjelle, my sweet, why are you crying? Here cry into my shoulder, I'll hold you."

"What is that boy doing," Virion asked in a dark tone, Sully thought Virion looked most like a man when he was being protective of his daughter even in a frilly apron.

"You know what they say, girls tend to marry guys who are like their father, though I don't know how I ended up with you." Sully smirked leaning on the wall waiting for what was going to happen.

"Over my dead body."

* * *

**Yup, I paired Sully with Virion because they were together when the game first started. And Virion would seem like just a flirt if you didn't pair him with Sully. He follows Sully the forget about her for another girl? uh uh I know a lot of people don't like Virion and normally I would dislike character like him but idk I like him and I think he's a good pair for Sully. A strong woman with a frilly man, they balance each other out. And imagine how fun it would be seeing how people react to them out together out in public. Yeah, Sully looked kinda weak in the end but hey even strong people have their weak moments and she did take out 4 people to Virion's 2. This is a little longer than the other chapter but there's more RobinxChrom in this chapter. I'm really considering that Chrom as a jealous husband version after I finish this, even have a Tharja story ready in my head LOL -DBSKLOVER**


	5. Chapter 5: Olivia

**I wasn't planning to post a chapter this week since I had 2 essays due Monday but I finished them earlier than expected. (Which is never a good sign...) But I'm not going to think about that, I'll just focus on Olivia's chapter. I absolutely adore her, I know I say that about all the characters but I really do. If I didn't marry Robin to Chrom I would have married her to him. She's just so adorable, she's so pretty but she's she's so shy and awkward LOL I don't know if I can do well with her character and make her look more than just a shy girl because it's kinda hard to write a back story and get into the character of a shy person and Olivia is so much more than that, she just needs a little nudge out of her shell. That's the hard part though, hard to nudge a shy person without just completely shattering the shell (with them still in it). Here's to my attempt! -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Olivia**

Olivia was rushing back into camp hoping the night air would cool down her cheeks. Chrom had tracked her down again and tried to talk to her again. It wasn't that she hated it, the opposite actually. When Khan Basilio introduced her to Chrom for the first time she already found the prince incredibly attractive. She could still remember the smile he gave her when they made eye contact but she could also remember as clear as day how she instantly turned away confusing the prince. The Khan had laughed and told Chrom not to scare the little pink haired woman. Olivia wanted to tell him that he was wrong and that she was happy that she managed to make eye contact with a prince. She thought that would be the last of it, the prince would think he had scared her and keep his distance like every other man she had ever fancied. She was happy when she found that she was wrong. Every time after she ran away embarrassed she would fear that it would be the last time Chrom would attempt to talk to her but then he would show up again, attempting a conversation, and she could feel her heart beat the way it did before a performance. She attempted to overcome her shyness but she didn't know what to say, he always took her by surprise and when she tried to come up with something to say she would realize that she was taking too long get embarrassed and make up an excuse to leave. She was getting better though and then she remembered their conversation that night, Chrom had actually complimented her!

She was actually waddling through a conversation with Chrom and then he had to go and throw her off with a compliment. She blushed as she recalled him saying that he, a prince, felt that he could learn from her. She was so taken by surprise she left him standing there with another excuse. She stopped when she got near camp and hid her face in her knees, she had such a good opportunity to continue the conversation! She always seemed to find replies and things to converse about after she had run off. She should have complimented him back, should have told him what a great leader he was, how gentle he was, how nice his blue eyes were...

"Leave me alone woman!" She turned around to see that it was Lon'qu, another from Ferox, she remembered him sparring with Khan Basilio on several occasions. He looked harsh on the outside but she would remember seeing the small smirks he would get when he and the Khan got in a heated round.

"I'm unarmed," Robin said raising her arms to show that they were empty. "I just wanted to spend time with you, we're friends aren't we?" The swordsman huffed and turned away from her. Olivia on the other hand was grateful for the tacticians friendly nature. She had caught her counting her money one day and they even reached a point where she was even able to open up her dream of building a theater to Robin. She was afraid that Robin would laugh at her idea, tell her that it was impossible to save up little by little and attempt to be able to build a theater but instead Robin offered to help her build the theater. Their theater only fit in the palm of her hand but she was grateful to have built it with a friend. Robin even saved her from further embarrassing herself when she had purchased a book on noble speech in an attempt to impress Chrom, thank goodness Robin found her before she had found Chrom. She was grateful for Robin's friendship, Robin made it feel so easy to open up to someone and be their friend and made her feel like she could overcome her shyness. But then she would run into Chrom and her tongue would tie itself in knots.

"Robin," Olivia hid behind the tent when she heard Chrom's voice. "What are you doing," he had a smile on his face but it wasn't his usual friendly one, this one was the one he had on when he had to meet diplomats that he disliked.

"Oh, Chrom," Robin smiled and Olivia saw that Chrom's face melted into his gentle smile again. "I was just spending some quality time with Lon'qu."

"Oh," was Chrom's response. Olivia didn't look but she knew the fake smile was back up. Though she was shy and her conversing skills weren't the best around she was very observant, especially of Chrom. She could tell Chrom was not happy with something with that one small "oh".

"We were not 'spending quality time' you were just following me around like an annoying fly."

"Well, ouch," Olivia could hear from Robin's voice that she was joking but part of her was still a little hurt by that response.

Olivia could also tell from the silence that Lon'qu regretted sounding so harsh to Robin. His language to women were often rough and often hurt their feeling but from the look on his face Olivia always knew he felt guilty when a women would tell him how harsh he was. He didn't want to hurt their feelings he just wanted to keep them away.

"Let's leave Lon'qu alone then," Chrom said gently leading Robin away, "I'll take her off your hands, have a good night Lon'qu."

Olivia saw the blush on Robin's face as she looked at the arm around her shoulder leading her away, she had seen in once in a while on the tactician's face and had the dreading suspicion that the tactician was also in love with Chrom. She also noticed that Chrom would seem quite possessive of Robin but in subtle ways like then. By placing an arm gently on her back or just stepping a little in front of Robin to cover her from view a little bit. But she thought that might have been the gentlemanly side of Chrom because if they passed through villages where men would leer at Olivia he would step in to block her from their view. Other than those moments of possessiveness Chrom and Robin seemed like a regular pair of friends, not a man and a woman. They would work on battle plans most of the time they were together and laugh over a good bear meal, yes, they were just good friends. That was what Olivia was trying to tell herself.

"She isn't your possession," she heard Lon'qu grumble under his breath as he watched the two walk away. Olivia turned to look at Lon'qu and saw that he was starring after the pair. She recognized the look in his eyes, he was looking at Robin the same way that she looked at Chrom. She had more in common with her fellow Feroxian than she thought. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to follow the swordsman, maybe to learn more about him and saw that he had headed towards the training grounds.

When she saw him practicing a move she recognized it instantly, it was a move Basilio often practiced. Olivia watched him in silence but after a while she saw that she would let out a sigh when he had gotten close. She was so absorbed that she didn't realize that she had spoken when he had gotten really close on one of the tries, "Oh, that's too bad."

Lon'qu turned towards her immediately and she began doubting they had anything in common by the look he gave her. She regretted following him but then found herself somehow in the position of watching him and telling him what he was doing wrong. After he watching him train for a while they approached the topic of the Basilio again.

"I did not know Basilio felt thus," Lon'qu said with a straight face but Olivia saw that it was too much of a straight face.

" You look pleased," I teased.

"Wh-what," Lon'qu coughed his face completely red. "No, n-not at all. I care not what he thinks of me," he tried to look away as if he didn't care, "...Perhaps I will eat after all. Excuse me." As he was leaving Olivia saw his lip twitching as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling. Olivia chuckled when she was alone, the swordsman ceased to look so scary to her, he actually looked kind of cute when he was laughing. Olivia stopped laughing, she had just had a conversation with a man and she wasn't the first to run away, she even teased him! She must have felt easier talking to Lon'qu because they were both from Ferox and not that social but that meant she was getting somewhere! Maybe one day she would be able to talk to Chrom like that. She continued to watch Lon'qu practice and felt herself grow more and more comfortable around the swordsman. She even surprised herself when she found she had grabbed a hold of Lon'qu's hand, she didn't even notice herself until he asked her to unhand him. Well in not such as kind words, they hurt a little but she understood that was just how he was. He treated every woman the same, she still smiled a little when she saw him make bee lines around the women in the camp, he was almost graceful enough to be a dancer. Except for Robin, he would still move away but after time he would give up, he would yell at her for touching him but made no move to get away. Olivia didn't know why but she disliked it, maybe because she had felt that she had developed a special friendship with him, being her first real male friend.

After seeing Robin tease Lon'qu some more she felt like going to practice a routine by herself. Luckily for her when Chrom appeared this time she had just finished practicing her routine. They started talking about Basilio like what she did with Lon'qu then they moved onto how the Khan saved her. As she was explaining the story she felt her heart beating in her ears, she was actually having a conversation with Chrom! He was sitting on a stump staring right at her and couldn't believe she was still able to talk.

" Hah, and here I thought Basilio more likely to carry you off himself," Chrom chuckled.

" Oh no, you have Basilio all wrong... He's not like that. Not really," Olivia tried to defend the Khan, she still felt really indebted to the great man. "He told me a khan doesn't need such tricks to find himself a partner. ...Actually he was much cruder about it, but you get the idea."

Chrom leaned forward on the stump smiling, "Let me guess: it was something about his 'big brown arse'?"

Olivia chuckled, " I guess you DO know Basilio pretty well after all!" She couldn't believe how happy she was, she was really talking to Chrom and he was even joking around with her!

"Hey, look at that!"

Olivia's hear leaped into her throat, it was going so well too. "What?! D-did I say something wrong? I did, didn't I?!" She relaxed a little when she realized it was because of her laugh. She thought laughing was normal but it was so embarrassing to for it to be pointed out by a prince. She tried to hide her face in her hands, at least she wasn't running away.

"It was actually quite lovely." Her heart stopped for a second and then began pumping twice as much blood into her face. She was so embarrassed for him to see her blush that much and thinking of him seeing her blush only made her blush even harder.

" Well, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Chrom chuckled standing up from the stump, "but I enjoyed seeing you today. I feel like we're finally getting to know each other... I look forward to our next conversation."

And he did come by again and they were able to converse again. They would continue to talk and he would leave when she got too embarrassed, she could keep a conversation with him but she couldn't help blushing every time she saw him. She was more comfortable with the conversations past the blushing, though her conversations between Chrom and Lon'qu were a little similar they felt different somehow.

"If it's not too much can I request a special dance routine from you Olivia?" Olivia looked at Chrom beyond surprised that he would request that of her and even more to see that the prince was scratching the back of his head embarrassed. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Of course Chrom, it would be an honor!" She would forever remember the smile of gratitude on his face

"But you'd have to dance it in front of the other Shepard's is that okay," he asked nervously, afraid she might take back the offer.

But she was so happy, Chrom had asked for a special routine from her. If she could get this far with the man she loved then facing everyone else would be nothing! "Of course, it would be my pleasure!"

Chrom's eyes widened in surprise but then softened, "it great to see that you're opening up to us Olivia. I feared you would hate me forever."

"I never hated you!" She couldn't believe she let Chrom think that!

Chrom just chuckled it off. She worked on the routine trying to make it the best one possible. Chrom would come to her practices and even though he'd see her go through the same moves a thousand times he would have a look of awe on his face after her performance and clap enthusiastically every time.

"And finished," Olivia bowed. She blushed a little but was still smiling when Chrom walked up to her grinning and still clapping.

"It's beautiful," Chrom had hugged Olivia in his enthusiasm. Olivia couldn't think clearly, she only hoped Chrom couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating. "It's just in time for Robin's birthday."

Olivia froze as Chrom let her go. "Robin always told me she felt relaxed when she watched you dance," Chrom paced around excitedly. He turned back to her smiling, "ever since I met you, I don't think any celebration would feel complete unless you danced." The fact that the words were so sweet only made it hurt even more. She should have realize that Chrom was just nice to everyone, she wasn't anyone special.

She didn't cry, she was numb up to the day of the performance. As she started the dance she saw Chrom had his eyes on Robin, looking at her reaction. She wanted to just hurry through the dance and get it over with and go cry. Robin always had everything, she was beautiful, friendly and a brilliant fighter, why did she get to have Chrom too? Olivia would give her everything else, just not Chrom. Then she spotted Lon'qu in the crowd and he was starring at her in awe. She was surprised because the most she ever got out of him was a smirk, she turned to look at Robin and her eyes were so wide it looked like they were sparkling and her cheeks were so rosy. She looked so excited to see Olivia perform, just like a little child. Olivia looked around and saw that even though Chrom wasn't looking at her the whole time everyone else's eyes where glued on her. She felt herself swell with pride. She remembered, this reaction was one of the main reasons she loved to dance. She didn't start dancing just to make Chrom happy, she did it to make everyone happy and it made her happy. Her mood picked up and she put her all into it and basked in the roar of cheer that came after the end of the dance. Robin was among the most enthusiastic with tears in her eyes and Olivia wondered how she could have been jealous of such a friend.

Afterward couple began to come out and dance together and Chrom led a reluctant Robin into the group. Chrom knew how to dance as part of his education as a prince but for a genius Robin could not move her feet to the music for her life. She often stepped on Chrom's feet and even though he told her it was fine and encouraged her to continue he had the most painful looks on his face, worst than any he wore after receiving a wound from battle. Though Robin didn't notice as her eyes were trained on her feet the whole time willing them to learn the rhythm. Olivia chuckled, she at least now knew she would always have dance to herself.

"Would you like to dance?" Next to her was Lon'qu, she wouldn't have doubted she had just imagined he had asked her to dance if not for the blush that covered his face and trailed all the way down his neck and the awkward way he was extending his hand.

"I thought you hated being close to women," Olivia took his hand slowly.

"I do, but it's okay if it's you," he said looking anywhere but at her.

They started swaying slowly when she heard Robin asking Chrom for her present. She was chuckling but stopped when Chrom reached into s pouch at his side, "Chrom it was just a jabe, this party was amazing enough, really?"

Everyone froze when he got down on one knee, "will you be mine, Robin?" Olivia could only watch, she didn't know what she felt.

"Yes," Robin whispered and the crowd erupted in cheer again. All except Olivia and Lon'qu who were still frozen together looking at the happy new couple.

"I'm sorry," Lon'qu's words brought Olivia back.

"What?"

"I watched you, I know you had feelings for Chrom. This must be difficult for you." Olivia was surprised someone payed attention to her at all let alone to notice her feelings for Chrom.

"Well, this must be difficult for you too. I too, noticed how you felt about Robin."

Lon'qu looked at the happy look on Robin's face as she held Chrom's face in her hands and looked back at Olivia and smiled. Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "No, I'm happy for her."

Olivia looked at Chrom and saw how lovingly he kissed Robin's palm and realized though it hurt a little she was happy for them. She smiled back at Lon'qu. "I feel fine too."

After a while Olivia realized what she felt with Chrom and Lon'qu was different. With Chrom she realized she had loved him like she loved an idol. She was nervous every time they spoke and looked at him in awe and looked for his approval but with Lon'qu she felt more comfortable. He understood her shyness and she understood his fear of women, he noticed her efforts and how observant she was and she admired his dedication and discipline. She was able to talk without worrying that she was saying the wrong thing. She saw him as a close friend and that's when she realized love wasn't about idolizing and pleasing another person but two people who just click and understand each other, a lifelong best friend.

Basilio's booming laughter brought her back to the present time. Olivia and Lon'qu were introducing their son to his godparents the East and West Khan.

"Stop, don't get any closer," Lon'qu growled at Flavia, little Inigo crying in his arms.

"I'm a Khan too, y'know," Flavia sighed annoyed. "You married a woman and even had a kid with her, shouldn't you be over your fear of women?"

Olivia blushed, she was secretly happy that Lon'qu still had a fear of women. He was still reluctant to let her touch him, but that was more out of embarrassment than disdain. She enjoyed taking him out shopping in large crowds and see him move closer to her to avoid a woman passing by.

"I do not have a fear of women!"

"Careful Lon'qu, you're gonna pass that fear of women down to poor little Inigo," Basilio laughed.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FEAR OF WOMEN!"

* * *

**Oh how I love Lon'qu, he's so cute. LOL I would have married him if there wasn't Chrom. And no I did not pair him with Olivia because they were the spare couple, it was because they were both socially awkward LOLOLOL in a cute way and it would explain Inigo's fear of women before he got over it. Doesn't it make an interesting family though, a womanizer being the son of a gynophobiac. I know I focused a lot more on Olivia and Lon'qu than Olivia and Chrom but there's so much progress a girl can get with a guy if she runs away from him all the time and the Olivia Lon'qu couple is just too cute! Well, almost done with this series, one more chapter to go! Hope you guys like it -DBSKLOVER**


	6. Chapter 6: Cordelia

**I didn't think I'd be able to post this chapter for a while since my laptop died but it somehow revived itself. I don't have much confidence in this chapter since Cordelia has no actual interaction with Chrom. I had to go through all her supports with everyone else and I'm still not sure if I'm going to do a good job but here's to at least trying. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Cordelia**

Cordelia let out a breath as soon as she entered the tent. Her serious face broke out into a blush. She had just passed Chrom while going to inspect the weapons. The prince was busy talking to Fredrick but Cordelia fought to keep a professional face and the urge to blatantly stare at the prince in the case he might see her. She still couldn't believe it she was actually fighting alongside Chrom. Though she was happy to see that Chrom was friendly enough that all a soldier had to do was walk up to the prince and the prince would respond in conversation with them, she herself couldn't even dream of approaching Chrom. She had often fantasized about how she and Chrom would have talked if they had the chance when she was still training. Now seeing him in person those daydreams made her feel too embarrassed to even look at the prince properly. Those conversations in her mind had her talking to the prince so smoothly and confidently but they were also so cheesy that Cordelia couldn't even dream of starting a conversation the same way with the real Chrom. She blushed and crouched into her knees while holding her head when she remembered in one fantasy, their eyes would meet and he would feel a special connection with her and come over and talk to her.

"AAAUUUGHH," Cordelia heard someone scream as she felt a thump on her back and was tipped forward. Cordelia looked up from the ground to look at the other person on the floor with her. It was Robin, the only other person who understood how she felt. While she was known as a genius pegasus knight Robin was known as the genius tactician, they were often called the genius duo when they walked around camp together. She had told Robin her aversion to that word and every time someone referred to that title Robin would laugh and change the subject in such a casual way that it didn't look like she was even trying to change the subject. Though Cordelia knew and she didn't know how to tell Robin that she was becoming used to the title especially since she had Robin to share the weight of the title. Cordelia still felt a warmth in her chest when she knew she could call Robin a friend. While Cordelia worried being around Robin so much at first because she had began thinking of Robin as a friend and feared that it would hurt that much more when the other woman declared that they weren't friends, the tactician had accepted the idea of being friends so naturally like there was no doubt in the world. Robin was as meticulous as herself but she provided Cordelia with a calmer more optimistic outlook on life.

"Robin, are you okay," Cordelia asked worried since the tactician had fallen straight on her face.

Robin laughed it off even though her forehead was obviously red, "I'm fine, sorry I didn't see you over my stack of tomes. Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?!" Cordelia's heart stopped. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard a man scream."

"Well sorry my voice isn't feminine enough for you," Robin huffed dusting herself off, "but I guess that's expected since I'm not a lady." Cordelia was still amazed at how Robin could talk to Chrom like that. Though their minds were similar their personalities were not. Cordelia had asked Robin in awe how she could talk to Chrom so casually and even go so far as to be able to yell at him. Robin had smiled at her and said, "I was worried about how I acted to when I found out that he was a prince but Chrom is also just another person, he bleeds and makes mistakes like all of us." Looking at how charismatic he stood at the front of the army or how gentle his smile was when they met villagers along their journey it was hard to think of him as just a regular man.

"Gods, when are you going to let that go, I said I was sorry," Chrom sighed offering a hand to help Robin.

Robin took the offered hand but as soon as he pulled her up she was glaring in his face, "no you didn't."

Chrom let go of Robin's hand and looked away nervously, "oh, I didn't?"

Robin awed Cordelia again by grabbing Chrom's face and turned him to face her, "no you didn't, and stop trying to avoid my gaze."

Chrom was flustered for half a second when he saw how red Robin's forehead was, "what is this, Robin, your forehead is so red! Are you hurt?!" Robin was now almost on the same level as Chrom in Cordelia's eyes.

"I'm fine, I just fell down putting away these tomes like you told me to do," Robin pouted.

Chrom sighed, "it's for your own good, you stay up way to many nights reading those things."

"Well, because of your orders Cordelia got hurt in all this too."

Chrom noticed Cordelia for the first time and it was a test of endurance for Cordelia to keep the blush off her face. She was still sitting on the ground, she cursed herself for not getting up sooner.

"Oh Cordelia, are you okay," Chrom offered Cordelia his hand. Cordelia's mind stopped for half a second when she realized that Chrom was actually offering his hand to her.

When her brain began working again she shot straight up, standing in form, "yes, I'm fine Captain Chrom."

Chrom looked a little taken back and Robin couldn't help giggling to the side. "Cordelia, you don't have to be so formal," Chrom chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "just call me Chrom." Cordelia froze when she felt Chrom's hand on Cordelia's shoulder, Chrom felt her freeze up and pulled his arm back awkwardly. "Um, sorry about that," Chrom apologized but Cordelia was still frozen. Chrom looked around the weapons tent trying to come up with a different topic. "Wow did you do this all by yourself," Chrom asked smiling gently at Cordelia.

He remembered. When Cordelia had first joined the pegasus knights she had found a friend in Sumia but Cordelia was found to be a prodigy and she quickly moved up the ranks having only been able to make one friend. Because she was the youngest and her superiors were always awed with her skill the other knights began resenting her making Sumia the only friend she ever had among the knights and she was glad to see her again among the Shepherds. Being meticulous and orderly was just part of who she was so she often went into the weapons storage to clean up. A superior had found her polishing the weapons one day and complimented her in front of the other knights and stated her as the perfect role model. That didn't help her relationship with her fellow knights.

The next time she went into the weapons storage everything was in disarray. "Sorry, we got a little carried away with training, but you remembered where everyone's things go anyways right," one of the girls said.

"Aren't we being a little to harsh on her," one of the girls whispered to the first girl.

"No, she's a genius if we give her the normal workload it'd be nothing for her, this is just fine for her." With that they all left.

Young Cordelia began working on sorting everyone's things to the correct spot and began polishing the weapons. Some tears began slipping out as she was cleaning, it wasn't because there was too much work, she was fine with it, but because her plan backfired. She had gotten there early before and cleaned everything because she hoped that they would notice that she was doing it for them, she hoped that it would make them like her better. But then she had to be noticed and yet again, she was helpless as to how to get them to stop hating her. She only wanted to get along with everyone but she also couldn't help who she was. She couldn't pretend to not do well because she loved being a pegasus knight and she couldn't imagine not giving it her all. She was wiping away a tear when she heard the door open.

"Whoa, there's a lot for one person to do," a young boy with blue hair stood at the entrance of the weapons room staring around in awe. "Did you do this all by yourself," he asked pointing to the side that was already cleaned.

"Yeah, it's not that hard," Cordelia replied wiping her eyes. She stopped when she realized what she had just said, truthfully cleaning all these weapons weren't that hard for her but others always thought she was bragging and waited for the boy to call her out on it like all the others before her.

But instead he sat down next to her picked up a rag and began helping her, "still even if you're good at it, it doesn't mean you have to do it by yourself."

"But you aren't even a knight, you don't have to do this."

"It's fine, besides I'm hiding from someone," the boy smiled at her and Cordelia blushed. She stopped herself when she heard what the boy had just said, he was hiding from someone inside the castle. Was he someone who had snuck into the castle, was he a criminal. She looked to the young man again, his clothes were a little dirty and he was sweating a little as if he had exerted a lot of energy recently. She watched a drop of sweat drip down his chin, he was really a handsome guy and he stopped to help her clean so he couldn't be all that bad. They continued to clean in silence, Cordelia wanted to talk to the mysterious boy but she couldn't think of anything to say. They finished cleaning everything and headed out of the storage room. "That was pretty fun," the young stranger smiled and Cordelia was amused, she had yet to find anyone who found cleaning weapons interesting. "Well at least more fun than what I was doing."

"Prince Chrom," came a voice from behind the boy. Cordelia was shocked into silence, the voice came from Fredrick, a famous Great Knight name among the pegasus knights. "You skipped out on your manners lessons again."

"But they are so boring," Chrom sighed.

"Well how do expect to communicate with your future wife if you don't know how to properly converse with a lady."

"The ladies in court are nice but I can't see myself marrying any of them. They're... just... I'll just marry a woman who isn't a lady, then everything will be fine!"

"Milord, you mean to say you'd want to marry some woman with no manners?"

"Manners are so restricting and cold and I'd rather watch a woman devour a bear then peck at her food."

Fredrick's face paled, "please don't joke about that, let's get back to class you can make the last half hour if we hurry."

"Sorry Fredrick, no can do," Chrom started running off again and turned to wave at Cordelia, "it was fun meeting you today and remember, its okay to accept help sometimes even if you don't think you need it." Fredrick apologized to Cordelia and began chasing after the prince again. Cordelia stood frozen in place, she had been cleaning with the prince. When she joined the pegasus knights she heard many of the girls gossip about how handsome and perfect the prince was but she had payed no attention to it. Girls always had fantasies of princes, she never met Prince Chrom but he must have been a boy that just sat in the castle since he was just second in line. Cordelia just focused on her own training and only remembered there was a prince in the castle from all the gossip from the girls around her.

But, she stared in the direction the prince had run off to, now she understood why so many girls were in love with such a prince. He was so down to earth and kind. After that she couldn't help sneaking into the crowds of girls who flocked around when Prince Chrom walked by. She still felt embarrassed about that fact now that she stood as a member in his army.

Cordelia was taken out of her daydream by Robin waving her hand in front of Cordelia's face. She looked around for Chrom but didn't see him anywhere and began to wonder if it was all in her imagination. "He left, if you were wondering," Robin smiled at Cordelia. "He was waiting for your reply but felt awkward and left when you wouldn't reply."

Cordelia covered her face with her hands, "Gods, how could I be so awkward as to scare away Prince Chrom."

Robin chuckled, "well I admit sitting there with a blank face would make it a bit awkward you aren't all to blame, Chrom's pretty awkward himself."

"Oh no he isn't, he's always so charismatic and kind and always knows the right things to say," Cordelia tried to defend him.

Robin smirked deviously at Cordelia, "Oh~ does someone have a crush on the prince."

"Absolutely not!" Cordelia's face was almost as red as her hair. "And I'm such an average woman, I am no where near worthy enough for a prince of his caliber."

"Whoa, calm down," Robin held up both her hands smiling, "I was just teasing, even though, you shouldn't think so low of yourself. So what if he's a prince, that doesn't mean you can't like him."

"I don't!"

"I know that, I'm just saying that its okay if you do."

"Well, I don't! I couldn't imagine even holding feelings for someone so great as Chrom, we would never work."

Robin frowned, "I get that you don't like Chrom but you shouldn't think so low of yourself, you're an amazing woman and Chrom would be lucky to have you."

Cordelia felt giddy that Robin thought so high of her yet at the same time she felt guilty for lying about her feelings for Chrom right in front of Robin's face, she had even screamed it at her! She was also a little jealous of how normally she could treat Chrom knowing he was a prince and their leader. Cordelia often thought maybe if she acted more like Robin that Chrom would converse with her as often and casual as he did with Robin. She thought on it a little more and it began looking better and better to her and so she decided to implement the idea.

Cordelia began observing everything that Robin did imitating from the way she walked to the way she would bite her lip, only in the middle, when she was really concentrating on something, to even her hairstyle. Others noticed what Cordelia was doing but no one pointed it out to her, Robin noticed but didn't know what to say since every she tried to talk to Cordelia she just began observing the way she talked. By the end of the week she had perfected her imitation of Robin all but the ability to run like Robin. Cordelia had always been bad at running so she began running early in the morning, trying to imitate how Robin ran in hopes that it might give her the personal ability to run better too.

She was running by herself when she heard someone quickly catching up to her. She tried to push herself to go faster, to not let them catch up but the person soon caught up and it didn't even look like they were trying. She let out a sigh, she had really thought she was improving. "Wow, I didn't think you disliked me that much," Chrom chuckled. Cordelia's head shot up to see who was jogging beside her.

"I-I'm sorry," Cordelia apologized trying to run away embarrassed but Chrom easily caught up with her.

"It doesn't make me feel any better when you try to run away from me," Chrom smiled.

"Sorry," Cordelia muttered keeping her pace even as possible.

They ran, well Cordelia ran while Chrom jogged, in silence for a while when Chrom broke it with a chuckle. "This is the first time I've seen you dressed as you all week." Cordelia looked at him curiously. "You're really good at imitating her you know, even when you were running this morning if I didn't see your hair color I would have thought you was Robin."

"No, I'm still a lot slower than Robin, I thought if I imitated the way she ran then I would get better."

"Well its true form is part of it but just imitating a way someone runs won't make you any faster, it has to do with practice."

"No, I'm horrible at running no matter how much I practice."

"How about I run with you?"

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Chrom stopped a little ahead of her, "I'll be your coach, people tend to improve when they have encouragement." Cordelia didn't know how to respond so Chrom took her silence as a yes and began jogging again. He looked back to see if she was following and Cordelia got the clue and began running after Chrom. Chrom would always jog a little ahead of Cordelia but close enough that she could catch up if she pushed herself a little more, but whenever she did he would speed up a little more.

"See isn't this better than trying to imitate Robin," Chrom smiled handing Cordelia a towel when they had finished their morning run. "Besides Robin hates running, she would never wake up early for the purpose of running."

"Even if you'd wake her up for running she would probably take the time to read instead," Cordelia joked.

Chrom let out a full laugh, "that's true, she would probably do that!" Cordelia smiled along with him, she had made Chrom laugh. She began to relax a little more, they began a prediction of what Robin would do in each situation. "Robin is quite predictable for a tactician isn't she?"

"Yes, but it just makes her that more endearing."

"That's the same with you, Cordelia." Cordelia paused. Cordelia looked over at Chrom with wide eyes. He only smiled back like nothing was wrong, "You are an amazing pegasus rider but you can't run to save your life." Cordelia tried to cover her face with her hair hoping it would blend in. How embarrassing, Chrom really thought she was bad at running. Chrom chuckled seeing Cordelia covering her face, "you don't have to be embarrassed about it, it makes you more human, more endearing as you said. Besides with me as your teacher you'll be running as fast as a pegasus can fly soon enough."

They continued to train together and they would often end the day teasing Robin. When they went into camp and saw Robin reacting the way they thought she would react Cordelia could see Chrom laughing to himself. Cordelia would still get nervous talking to Chrom, she realized whenever he was joking with her but always felt hesitant to return a joke but then she thought of what Robin would do and realized Robin would have returned the joke. Her study of Robin had paid off because he would always respond as enthusiastically as he did with Robin. She had Robin to thank for her closer friendship with Chrom. She often had to remind herself that the most she could be to Chrom was just a friend and not to get her hopes up. But it was hard when he began taking time out of the middle of the day to go running with her.

"You're getting better Cordelia, you can now at least run away faster than an injured risen." Cordelia knew it was meant as a compliment but she still felt a little embarrassed. Though she was still happy to recieve a compliment from Chrom, Chrom! She was so happy she didn't know how to respond but then thought of how Robin would respond.

"Thanks Chrom, though I don't know whether to be happy or insulted," Cordelia chuckled imagining it the way Robin chuckled.

"Cordelia it's okay not to act like Robin," Chrom smiled.

"What?"

"I want to see you react the way Cordelia does, I recognize the responses you give me are the ones Robin would give." Cordelia felt extremely embarrassed that she was caught imitating Robin, Chrom was so observant almost as much as her. But even though she was embarrassed at getting caught she was also extremely happy that Chrom noticed and wanted to see the real her.

"Blue, Bubbles is looking for you," Gaius called in the middle their conversation.

Chrom flinched for a second before turning back to Cordelia. "Tell her I'm busy helping Cordelia run, I'll get back to her later." Cordelia couldn't believe her ears Chrom was giving up time with Robin to help her run! He was always known to jump at any opportunity to spend time with Robin, Cordelia along with most of the Shepherds were beginning to think that Chrom was seeing Robin as more than just a friend. Did that mean she was more important than Robin, did that mean she could hope?

"Oh really?" Cordelia could see Chrom freeze up completely at the voice. Robin stepped out from behind Gaius and crossed her arms waiting for a response.

Chrom didn't turn around, "what are you doing here, I told Gaius I would talk to you later."

"You say that to everyone I send to look for you but I haven't talked you face to face for days." Robin took a step towards Chrom and when he heard that he turned around and held up his hands.

"Please Robin, don't come any closer," Chrom's face was completely red and he was the most flustered Cordelia had ever seen him.

Robin's eyebrows knitted together, and she continued to take slow steps towards Chrom, "why, was it because I saw you bathi-"

"AAAAHHHH," Chrom screamed trying to cover up what Robin was saying, Cordelia was completely shocked. She had never known Chrom had this side to him.

"What's the big deal, Bubbles snuck up on me too," Gaius shrugged.

"What?!" Chrom was facing Robin though now his face was red for a whole new reason, "how could you make such a careless mistake twice?!"

"Excuse me," Robin exclaimed, "who are you to ignore me and then tell me I'm stupid?"

"I'm not calling you stupid, I'm just saying it's highly inappropriate for a woman to see a man who isn't her husband naked."

"Well you didn't overreact like this when it was you!"

"That's because-" Chrom stopped mid explanation partially because he didn't know what to say and partially because he noticed how close Robin had gotten to him. She was right in his face starring right into his eyes, something she hadn't done for several days. "I-I have to go." With that he raced from the scene and Robin screamed curses chasing after the prince.

Cordelia's time with Chrom was ruined and everyone was angry now. She turned her anger onto Gaius, "how could you lead her here?"

Gaius didn't seem fazed, "she was looking for him I found him for her, you're acting like I exposed your love affair."

Cordelia blushed but refocused herself, "don't use such vulgar implications I could never even dream of being in an affair with the Exalt."

"Exactly, you're just so used to having people look up to and admire you you just wanted someone to look up to, yourself." The orange haired thief had stunned her into silence. "You just wanted someone to idolize for a change, you chose him because he was someone you considered out of your reach, someone you could admire but never have the chance to actually get close to and find flaws in." It was true now that Gaius had pointed it out to her, today she felt surprised seeing a flustered side of Chrom but thinking back she would often see the prince trip and get tongue-tied, she had just ignored it before.

"But that doesn't mean you should have brought Robin here, you knew he was avoiding her. Now they're both arguing with each other, I don't think that's helping."

"It is, they need to argue and get it all out. Blue was obviously avoiding Bubbles and don't deny that you know why too." It was true , Cordelia had noticed he often looked to run with her whenever Robin had sent someone out looking for Chrom. She noticed long ago how Chrom began looking at Robin, she wasn't stupid she knew he was in love with Robin, Cordelia just pretended she hadn't seen it. "You know how Bubbles feels the same way he does too don't you? And you know it isn't just admiration." Cordelia's heart felt like it was dropping to her stomach, it was true. She had seen the slow change when Robin stopped seeing Chrom as just a friend and began thinking of him as a man.

Cordelia looked at her feet and mumbled, "why are you telling me all this?"

Gaius ignored her question and walked up to her. "You're wearing my ribbon." He took it out of her hair. "I was right it looks good on you, though it's a shame you only wear it when Chrom's around."

"Wha," Cordelia reached for her hair confused.

Gaius sighed, "Did you think I cleaned up for anyone who told me I looked a little sloppy, if I did that I'd be nothin' but bones." He pulled the ribbon slowly with his right hand feeling it run through his fingers on his left hand, "I cleaned up at first because I thought you had feelings for me so I thought I'd humor you a bit but then we began spending more time together and I began cleaning up just because I wanted to impress you."

Cordelia blushed. She truly had no idea that Gaius thought of her like that.

"I know you think you have feelings for Blue but I'll show you what real love is," Gaius walked up to Cordelia tipping her chin before walking away. He stopped a few meters away and waved the ribbon over his head, "by the way I'm still upset you wore my gift only for Chrom so if you want it back you're gonna have to come get it from me."

Cordelia didn't know what to make of this new side of Gaius but she blushed when she realized she didn't really mind it.

She reflected on what Gaius had told her and it was true she had been so used to being the person everyone looked up to she often felt burdened by their expectations, afraid she'd let them down. But then came Chrom, the prince, the leader of the Shepherds, someone she could look up too. But not someone she was in love with. She realized that even though she admired him she couldn't turn that feeling into love no matter how much she tried, they just didn't click. When she was with him she had to think what she had to say all the time only finding ease when she acted like Robin. So when he and Robin announced their relationship she didn't feel sadness maybe a little bitter sweetness since she had spent so much time thinking she was in love with him but Cordelia realized she felt happiness for them overall. She began to realize with Gaius she didn't have to put up any pretenses, she scolded him and it annoyed him at times but she felt comfortable enough around him to continue to do so. She also notice when she got back to camp that there was a little personal reason why she wanted him to clean up. He did look quite attractive when he was clean and he had such a nice natural scent coming off him under all the candy smell. She began to stare at him more often and blush whenever he would smirk when he caught her staring.

A creaking upstairs woke Cordelia out of her daydream. "Gaius! I said no more desserts," Cordelia yelled towards the ceiling.

"Run Severa, you mother will NEVER catch you!"

* * *

**Yeah sorry about this chapter. I myself am not satisfied with it. I really feel like I didn't do Cordelia justice but I didn't have any other ideas how to write this chapter :( she came the latest in the story. Oh well, but yeah I ship Cordelia with Gaius. I just liked the flow of their supports, they had such a natural kind of conversation. She's a total law bidder and he does what he wants and in Cordelia's support with Severa in their C support Severa offered to talk if Cordelia let her have dessert. It must have been banned from dinner for a reason *cough* Gaius *cough*LOL Well, if you guys didn't notice I updated the list in the first chapter, this isn't the last chapter. I said I'd do one for all of Chrom's possible wives and I completely forgot about the village maiden. So I'm gonna attempt to do her story next, and I have a feeling it's going to be hard since she has even less interactions with or about Chrom. -DBSKLOVER**


	7. Chapter 7: Village Maiden

**Sorry I'm late on this update even though the Village Maiden is such a tiny character. This week was my spring break and I know I could have all week to write this but all my friends came home and I spent the whole week blowing off my moneys with them XD actually... I think I would have procrastinated on this chapter even if it wasn't spring break. I don't have any attachment to the Village Maiden since she has no scenes of her own (except that one scene in a chapter?) so all I see her as is that random woman who's only purpose is to marry my husband. I admit, that's quite a bad first impression but I will really try to really be unbiased. I don't even know where to really start or where this is really gonna go so I'll just start typing and see what comes out and hope it turns out well LOL -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Village Maiden (Savanna)**

"What are you doing out here all by yourself," Keith asked. Keith was Savanna's childhood friend and they were known as the village couple. Savanna looked back at her Keith from her spot on the fence and sighed.

"Go away Keith, if anyone see's you with me they'll start bugging us with that annoying couple talk again." Savanna was sick of it, they were a small village so everyone knew everyone else and all the rumors. That also meant that most of the people knew who they were going to end up marrying from a young age. But Savanna was sick of it, she didn't want to just marry Keith because they were childhood friends, she didn't want to end up as just another typical village couple. She didn't want to be a simple villagers wife who stayed at home while her husband went out to work in the fields. She did like Keith, but as a friend. They knew everything about each other, they were with each other through the most awkward times, it was hard to think of a guy in a romantic way when you could still remember him crying because he wet his bed when he was younger.

"Should I just choose a village girl and make her my girlfriend, I've gotten plenty of offers you know" Keith smirked crossing his arm and leaning on the fence to look at Savanna.

"Please," Savanna hopped down from her seat on the fence, " don't be so full of yourself, they only fawn over you because you're the best looking plain guy we have around." It was true, Keith wasn't the best looking guy around but he was a little more handsome than the average guy. He had nice light blue eyes and light brown hair that looked golden and soft in the sun. Savanna would often enjoy running her hands through it when they were younger but stopped when people began teasing them about their relationship. She didn't want to marry him but that didn't mean she wanted to give him to a girl who only settled for him. Savanna would only approve of a girl who truly loved Keith.

"Wow, glad to know you think so highly of me." Savanna smiled at Keith and began dusting herself off.

"Come on, let's go back to the village before people start to notice we're missing." Savanna began walking back but Keith still leaning on the fence, stopped her by holding onto her wrist.

"What's wrong with letting them talk," Keith stared into Savanna's eyes no longer wearing his lazy smile. "Savanna, you know I care about you and it isn't because I'm settling for you, I really do care for you. Please don't brush off my feelings because you don't want to be another 'typical village couple'."

Savanna looked down at her dress, unable to keep Keith's eye contact. "I do care for you Keith, but I want more than just a regular village maiden life. I don't want to be restricted to being just a village housewife."

Keith's hand tightened on her wrist and he glared at her, "who said I'm going to restrict you. Yes, we would be the 'childhood friends couple' but you know me better than that, I wouldn't be the type of person who would hold his power over his wife." His eyebrows curved up and his glare turned into a look of pain, "I know you better than you know yourself, I know you want to be free, I would never try to tie you down."

Savanna removed her hand from Keith's grip, "I know you wouldn't try to trap me but I'd have no other role than to just be a housewife in our relationship."

Keith's glare came back, "so you're saying just because you're a villager and I'm a villager it dictates how our lives will turn out?! Then what, are you waiting for a prince to sweep you off your feet? Wake up Savanna, we are grown up that isn't going to happen, a prince isn't going to sweep in and whisk you away to an amazing life."

Savanna glared back at Keith with tears in her eyes, he knew she always dreamed of being taken away from her boring life by a prince. He didn't have to be a real prince but someone to take her away from the normal routine of the village life, to allow her to try new things.

Keith flinched at the tears in Savanna's eyes and sighed, "Savanna, you know that wasn't what I meant."

But Savanna was done listening to him, she turned around and began a quick pace back to her cottage. Hoping she could reach it before Keith reached his house just next door. When she reached her cottage she saw a crowd surrounding it, so thick that she couldn't push her way through. She had to settle with asking a man standing on the outer edge of the crowd to tell her what was happening.

"Savanna, how can you not know when your family is housing Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa?"

Savanna could feel the veins in her neck pulsing and she managed to see the prince's face through the crowd of heads. He was talking to her father when she saw him turn to look in her direction and she could have sworn they met eyes. She was so embarrassed she ran into the barn to check up on the horses. She brushed the horses not ready to head back yet. She didn't know what she would say if she was face to face with the prince. Of course she had a crush on the prince, every girl did. He was more handsome in person than in any of the portraits she had. She blushed even harder, some were around her room. She prayed that her father wouldn't let the prince see her room. She was considering turning back and try hiding them before it was too late when she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Your father said you would be here." Savanna turned around to see Prince Chrom standing right in front of her smiling in all his glory. She secretly pinched her thigh to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was here, face to face with the prince. There was actually a tiny bit of hope that he could actually be the prince that would sweep her away from this normal village life. Savanna took a deep breath, she didn't want to ruin her chances by looking like another fan girl. But when she tried to open her mouth to speak she found she didn't know what to say. Chrom continued to smile, "I thought it would be polite to introduce myself to you personally since me and my men are being housed by your family."

"It is an honor to meet you Prince Chrom," Savanna bowed a 45 degree angle and cursed herself for acting so stiff.

Chrom chuckled, "you don't have to do that, and just call me Chrom." Chrom extended his hand and Savanna took it slowly, still doubting that the interaction between them was actually happening. Chrom looked over to the horse that Savanna was just brushing, "that's a very beautiful horse." But when he moved to stroke her the horse turned it's head towards Savanna. She saw the horse peek back at the confused Chrom and turn away again. She couldn't believe it, Chrom could even charm animals!

"Ah, it happened again," Chrom frowned, "I guess I'm just not good with animals."

"No," Savanna couldn't help but chuckle, "she's just shy standing in front of the pince of Ylisse. I don't blame her either, it's hard to act normal in the presence of a prince."

"You seem unaffected by my presence," Chrom said with a smile that made her heart feel as if it jumped into her throat, if only he knew. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"I'm Savanna," she managed to say without her voice shaking.

"Well Savanna, do you mind if I some time with you here, there's still a crowd outside and I don't think I can reenter until Fredrick can disperse the crowd." That would be a long time Savanna thought, a lot of her village friends were fans of Fredrick too.

"How did you get out then," Savanna asked curiously.

"I climbed out of the second story window. I can get out just fine, it's just reentering that's the problem." He had spoken of jumping out of a second story window as if it were nothing, he seemed to glow in Savanna's eyes. "I hate just sitting in a room doing nothing. Lissa was too tired to join me and Robin was too busy catching up on her reading, that's all she ever does you know." Chrom walked around the barn taking everything in, "you know I read about these and seen pictures but actually standing in one seems more interesting." He began asking her questions about raising animals, then they moved into village life. She would have normally been bored of the story, but Chrom had such an interested face that she began to enjoy telling him about her everyday life. She in return asked about castle life.

"I wish I could see the castle with my own eyes," Savanna sighed.

"Do you want to," Chrom asked and Savanna's eyes widened, "I could take you to visit when we are on the way back."

"Really? Are you sure, I wouldn't fit in very well with all the proper ladies around."

Chrom waved it off, "it's fine, the court ladies actually scare me sometimes when they speak of their pedigree as if they were animals. I prefer to spend time with girls like you. I can actually talk to you." Savanna blushed wide eyed. Chrom said he preferred to talk to her a normal person than some amazing aristocrat women. Chrom seemed to notice something and tilted his head to focus on Savanna's face. "Wait could you hold on a minute," Chrom moved closer until he was just mere inches in front of her face. His eyes scanned her face back and forth, "wow, I've never seen actually freckles, no one among the Shepherds has them either."

Savanna tried to sit quietly until he was finished looking but then she saw how smooth his skin was, sun-kissed from all the time on the battlefield. Then there was his blue eyes scanning back and forth. He was oblivious to how much she was reacting to his stare. His obliviousness added to his charm, she was sure there was quite a number of women who fell for his kind of innocence.

He then turned his head towards the cottage. "Did you hear that," he asked but Savanna shook her head. Was someone coming, would they see her and the prince in such close proximity? Did part of her want to be caught with the prince? "I don't here the crowd anymore, Fredrick must have dispersed them while we were talking." Oh just that. They began walking back towards the cottage chatting when they spotted another pair outside.

"Now pull back a little more," Savanna saw that Keith was standing behind a woman helping her pull back a slingshot. Savanna recognized standing next to Chrom earlier. "Aim, remember that you'll get some resistance and... release!" The woman knocked the apple clear of the log. "Wow, you're a fast learner! I only taught one other person but she didn't pick it up as quickly as you." Savanna felt a pang of jealousy, the other person was her. Keith was quite good with a slingshot but refused to teach any of the other village girls how to use one, all except her. The other girls all wanted to use lessons as an excuse to get closer to Keith, even Keith himself knew that and that's why he refused them. Why did he accept to teach this woman he just met. He looked down at her cheeks still flushing from the excitement at being able to teach her how to shoot in one shot.

"No, I've just had experience aiming with magic," she smiled back at Keith. Savanna frowned, she didn't know if this woman was truly modest or was just acting to get Keith's attention but she did know one thing. She was really uncomfortable with Keith's admiration with the woman.

Chrom must have been uncomfortable too because he coughed rather loudly. The two holding the slingshot jumped and turned to face Chrom. "If you're done teaching her how to shoot shouldn't you let go of her by now," Chrom smiled as he spoke but this smile seemed quite icy to Savanna. Keith didn't notice that he was still holding onto the woman let her go immediately and began blushing and apologizing. That unsettling feeling in Savanna's gut grew. She had never seen Keith react to any girl but her, gone was the cool calm Keith that all the village girls knew and in front of that random woman was the clumsy side of Keith that she thought only she knew.

"Sorry if Robin was bothering you, her curiosity does get out of hand from time to time," Chrom went to stand by the woman's side. She glared up at the prince and elbowed him in the stomach. Both the other two were visibly shocked. Who was this woman who could inflict pain on the prince so casually.

"No she wasn't a bother at all milord, she actually helped me fix my wagon and I was giving her sling shot lessons in return."

"I just happened to read about wagons in a book," Robin waved the compliment off embarrassed. Savanna didn't know why but that woman's modesty was becoming quite annoying in her eyes.

"I've been working with wagons my whole life and I couldn't fix that wagon for the life of me. You really are a gifted genius, definitely fit for the position as Chrom's most trusted tactician." Savanna's frown deepened, Keith seemed to be complimenting this woman too much.

"Yes, I am quite lucky to have Robin by my side," Chrom chuckled but she heard the possessive undertone in his voice. Chrom obviously had feelings for Robin and the conversation Savanna had with Chrom in the barn was pointless. He said he wanted a normal woman but he fell for a genius, even Keith who said he truly loved her was fawning over this woman. Savanna turned to walk to her seat on the fence, men only wanted exceptional women not normal women like her.

Savanna was busy crying to herself from her seat on the fence when she heard shrieking coming back from the village. Risen had invaded the village. Savanna ran back into the village, her first thought was to find Keith and get themselves to safety.

"Aaaughh!" Savanna turned around to see a Risen lunging for her. She closed her eyes and shrieked but heard a bolt of lighting strike the Risen. She could still feel the static in her hair and her legs nearly gave out.

"Are you okay," Robin ran up to Savanna with a thunder tome in hand. The woman she had cursed in her mind had just saved her life. Savanna could not yet speak so she nodded with tears in her eyes. She looked around her, her peaceful village was surrounded by Risen. There were people screaming and crying and she could see Chrom's army were steadily clearing the village of Risen. Savanna had never wished for her normal boring life as much as then. "Stay close," Robin ordered and Savanna listened. She stayed close as Robin began blasting any Risen that tried to approach them with a bolt of lighting. She had such precision, Keith was right, she did have good aim. Keith. She scanned the village for him and saw him by Chrom's side using his slingshot to take down Risen. He had to take a few shots to actually stop them and Savanna began to worry he would run out of rocks. They were slowly getting rid of the Risen but her fears were proven true when he ran out of rocks and had to stand and warn Chrom of incoming Risen instead. She felt safe with Robin since no Risen could get close with Robin's aim, she instead worried for Keith and Chrom. Chrom was fighting with a sword so the Risen got closer to them than they did with her and Robin.

When Chrom was slashing down a Risen another aimed a spear towards his back. Savanna opened her mouth to let out a warning but her voice came to late.

"Chrom!" Robin had managed to call out to the prince but it was too late the Risen would spear him through mid turn. That was what would have happened but Keith had jumped into the line of fire.

"KEITH!" This time Savanna's voice did manage to come out. Chrom slashed down the Risen and knelt down by Keith who was coughing up blood by then.

"Lissa! Lissa! We have an injured civilian!" Chrom called out and Stahl rushed to bring Keith to Lissa. Savanna wanted to run to Keith but there were still Risen in the way. Seeing him cough up blood broke her heart. She prayed that Lissa would be able to save him. She was a princess, she had the blood of the Exalt in her, she would be able to save Keith. That was what she wanted desperately to believe in. After the battle was over Savanna ran around frantically looking for Keith. Robin asked the members of the army and found that they had taken him to rest at his home. She let out a large sigh of relief when they told him he was still injured but his life wasn't in danger.

Savanna entered his room slowly afraid to wake him but found that he was already up. He smiled gently at her, "I'm so glad your okay." Savanna's composure completely broke and she ran over and collapsed at the side of the bed.

"How could you be so stupid, throwing yourself in front of a Risen," she scolded through tears.

"It would have hit the prince. He was your only ticket out of here," he teased.

"I don't care about leaving the village anymore," Savanna said wiping away her tears, and she found that it was true. "I'll live here forever if it means I can keep you from doing a stupid thing like that again. Though you probably want to spend your life with someone more amazing like Robin now." She realized in the moment that Keith was injured that she didn't want to lose him. She had him around all her life and she couldn't imagine a life without him, she realized she cared enough for him to stay in the same boring village as long as she had him to brighten up her life.

"What are you talking about," Keith sat up taking Savanna's hand in his, she squeezed when he flinched from the pain, "I was just a little awestruck being in the presence of a genius, kind of like how you were starstruck being in front of a prince. Did you know Chrom had just found her in a random field with no memory? Imagine waking up with no clue who you are and next thing you know you're helping a prince lead an army, she handled it pretty well." Savanna felt guilty, she had always thought that Robin had been an aristocrat and was being modest. She felt guilty of thinking of Chrom as a hypocrite that just said he liked a person for who they were and in the end chose an aristocrat as his woman.

"Are we interrupting," Robin asked nervously peaking her head in the room. Savanna blushed pulling her hand out Keith's.

"No, come in," Keith smiled as if nothing was wrong.

Chrom came in after Keith and bowed his head, "thank you, for saving my life. I am indebted to you."

Savanna and Keith both found it awkward to see the prince bowing. "No, it is an honor to protect the Exalt."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for saving my husband's life too. He's the only family I have." Robin smiled linking arms with Chrom.

Both Savanna's and Keith's mouths opened in shock. "You two are married," Keith asked incredulously.

"Yes," Chrom answered wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her towards him, "is that a problem?" Chrom had taken Keith's tone as personal interest in Robin. Keith held up his hands and shook his head to show the prince that he was no threat.

"It's just that neither of you are wearing rings," Savanna said trying to help Keith.

Robin began picking at the buttons on Chrom's shirt. Chrom's face twisted in guilt and Savanna wished she could take the question back. "I didn't have time to get Robin a ring. I could have given Robin a signet ring but I wanted to get a special one for her," he began playing with her empty ring finger, "maybe that was selfish of me."

Robin held his face in her hand and shook her head smiling and took his hand to kiss his ring finger. "I'm fine as long as I have you by my side." Chrom smiled down gently at her and kissed her ring finger. Savanna and Keith began blushing feeling that they were witnessing a very intimate moment between the Exalt and his wife.

Savanna hoped that her future with Keith could be as happy.

Savanna now standing in front of the castle waiting for the introduction of the newly born Princess Lucina was happy with her life. She held her own young son in her arms and felt Keith put his arm around her shoulder. Chrom had kept to his promise and invited them to the castle even bringing a carriage for them even though they told him they could get there themselves for the introduction of the princess. Keith had proposed to her a little after Chrom and his army left and after teasing him by denying his proposal at first, she accepted. And she was truly happy with their life, Keith didn't restrict her as he promised he wouldn't do. He was a traveling merchant and always made sure to take her along, he brought the customers in and she kept track of their earnings. They had many adventures of their own going from village together. But after a journey she was happy to be able to return to their village to rest. She understood what Keith was talking about when he said she couldn't just wait for a prince to make her life more interesting. She had to go out and do it herself, and she enjoyed doing it with Keith by her side.

She looked up to see Robin nervously waving one hand towards the crowd while carrying the baby Lucina and flinch back when they broke out in a roar of cheer. She had bumped back into Chrom and he chuckled. Savanna smiled endearingly at the queen, even though she was just an amnesiac found in a field she was now the queen of Ylisse. She stood to show that anything is possible if you tried and didn't limit yourself with doubts.

* * *

**Done. I hope I did okay with her chapter. Did she seem to flat as a character? I didn't have anything to work off of and just wrote her story down as it came to my head. I hope I wasn't biased, I don't think I was o.O (was I?) I just ordered myself the Knights of Iris art book too and super excited for it to come :D Now that I'm done with this story I think I am going to do it from Chrom's perspective, since I enjoy making him jealous in this series why not make a series showcasing his jealousy! My wrists hurt now so hope to see you in my next series! -DBSKLOVER**


	8. Bonus Chapter: Robin

**Suprise! I decided to do a bonus chapter for Robin since she is also a potential bride for Chrom. It wouldn't be fair to cut her out of this series just because she got Chrom, her story needs to be told too. I don't think I can fully grasp Robin's (well my Robin's) story and the depth of her relationship with Chrom in just one chapter but at least this will be a glimpse. I ordered the Knights of Iris art book and it's supposed to come soon so I'm super excited for that. Hopefully it will help inspire me for the Chrom series. There's a lot more people for Robin then there are for Chrom so it's gonna be hard finding all their stories, but I'm gonna try. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

**Robin**

Robin woke up feeling her heart still racing from the dream she couldn't remember, no it was a nightmare, that much she remembered. She did't know what it was but her hands were still shaking, guilt weighed heavy in her palms.

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you suppose we do," came a deeper voice. Robin's heart, that was already racing from the nightmare, began beating for a different reason. It struck a cord in her heart, the voice was familiar. Hearing the voice was like listening to a favorite song, it gave her goosebumps and calmed her heart and got it speeding up at the same time. She opened her eyes to see the source of the voice that affected her so much. When Robin opened her eyes she saw two people standing in front of her one female with blond hair and a male with blue hair. The deep voice obviously didn't belong to the younger female so she refocused her attention on the man. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the man teased. The joke was kind of cheesy but Robin kind of liked it. "Here give me your hand." Robin took the hand the man offered. She liked his strong grip, whatever fear that was left behind by her nightmare was all forgotten after his touch.

She must have been sleeping for a long time because as soon as she stood up her feet were a little unstable and she found herself right in the face of the man who helped her up. He looked at her smiling and asked, "are you alright?"

"Y-yes...,"she answered, even though she was embarrassed at their proximity she still couldn't take her eyes away from his. "Thank you...Chrom." The name just slipped out of her mouth, she didn't know how she thought of it but it just felt right. It turned out his name was the only one's she could remember, she couldn't even remember her own name.

The man alongside the two, who Chrom addressed as Fredrick, found it doubtful. How could someone know Chrom's and nothing else, not even their own name. Robin herself wondered this too, she stared at the blue haired man named Chrom. What was so special about him that made her remember his name if she couldn't remember anything else?

Chrom didn't know why but he found himself extremely intrigued by the female amnesiac. He didn't like how harsh Fredrick was talking to her even though he knew Fredrick was only trying to protect them. The way the woman backed away guardedly made him discontent. He had felt his heart bear skip a beat when the woman had first opened her eyes and looked at him. He had seen a lot of beautiful women in court and this woman wouldn't have really been classified as beautiful but she was pretty, she had a natural fresh face and her eyes seemed to say that she already knew everything about him. Which surprised him all the more when she said his name. A lot of people knew his name, he was the prince after all but for some reason the fact that this one woman knew his name made him surprisingly giddy inside. She know anything else, not even her own but she knew his. Fredrick saw it as suspicious but it made Chrom want to trust her even more.

She hesitated when they proposed to take her back into town. The look of trust and familiarity they shared when she first woke up was gone, she backed up cautious of them. Chrom didn't like it, he didn't like the feeling of being on different sides with this stranger. He wanted her to trust him, he wanted to trust her too. She went with them but he could still see she was guarded and he didn't blame her. Waking up in the middle of no where not knowing anything about yourself then suddenly being forced to go to some place you don't know with people you don't know would make anyone cautious. But she knew him, he wanted to be the person she could trust, the one that made her feel comfortable in all this craziness. She seemed to be clueless as to where Ylisse was, it made Chrom wonder. If she didn't know where Ylisse was then she probably didn't know him as the prince. She didn't seem to know Lissa either, he knew he should have been suspicious but whenever her glance came back to him he had to fight back a smile.

Fredrick on the other hand was ever the skeptic. He didn't believe for an inkling that what came out of the amnesiac was true. "Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool," Fredrick scoffed, "the furrowed brow is especially convincing..." Chrom personally found the furrowed brow quite cute but he didn't like how Fredrick was scrutinizing her. The idea that Fredrick might find her charming left a bad taste in his mouth.

He distracted Fredrick with introductions. "You tend sheep? In full armor?" From his first cheesy joke Robin got the feeling Chrom wasn't the best with words but he had enough charisma for her to think that he was normal enough. Lissa seemed pretty normal too, Fredrick seemed a little scary but normal too. She questioned that deduction now seeing that Chrom chuckled and claimed that being a shepherd required full armor and how serious Fredrick seemed to take the job.

"My name is Robin." The words just seemed to flow out of her mouth just as it did with Chrom's name. She turned to smile at Chrom but stopped when she saw that it only fueled Fredrick's distrust. Chrom saw the smile but also saw how it dropped because of Fredrick's glare and felt a little annoyed with the knight. He was happy to know the name of the mysterious woman though. Robin, it was a light cute name. It fit her.

They were interrupted by screaming from a nearby village and Chrom and his the other two raced into the town. Robin proposed this was probably why they needed the armor, Ylisse seemed more dangerous than it appeared.

Seeing Chrom rushing ahead into danger made Robin feel uneasy for some reason and she found herself running after him. But seeing her on the field made Chrom uneasy, she seemed so small and she had just woken up not long ago. He remembered how small her hand felt in his, the same hand that now gripped the tome in her hand. He was completely taken back when she managed to handle it with skill, her pretty big eyes sharp with focus on the battlefield. It wasn't the time or place but he couldn't help just staring at this woman he had just met, it was cheesy but she seemed...magical. She had also showed ample skills with the sword and tactics as the battle moved on. He wanted her, for the Shepherds, they could use a tactician of her ability not because she had a pretty laugh.

Fredrick and Lissa sat in front of their first campfire with Robin, just staring at her with their jaws dropped as she attacked her piece of bear meat. Fredrick actually felt a little sorry for her, the woman must have been starved for her to attack a piece of meat the way she did. Chrom watched her too but with a small smile on his face. For someone so small and delicate looking she sure had many surprises for him. The woman who that morning had trouble standing up by herself, helped him protect a town and was now devouring a bear almost single handedly. They later learned that was just how Robin ate, as she devoured every meal after that in the same manner.

Chrom chuckled and wiped her cheek of a piece of the meal she had just devoured. Robin blushed and backed away trying to wipe her face herself. Now months into the war she couldn't believe she still ate like such a savage in front of the other Shepherds. She had tried to change her eating habits but as soon as she saw food in front of her she had forgotten her resolve. The only ones who seemed to compete with her was Stahl or Gaius with candy. "It's fine," Chrom had told her, "you make every meal look delicious, makes meal time more fun." That didn't make Robin feel better. For some reason after Chrom had basically told her he didn't see her as a woman, she felt a little bothered by the little actions that suggested he truly believed that.

She had tried to learn how to cook but her abilities were about par with Sully's. She felt a little jealous of Sumia, she had failed at first but now made pies that Chrom absolutely loved. Chrom often hated rhubarb but he loved it in Sumia's pies. He of course would struggle to swallow down whatever Robin cooked for him but he was a really bad actor, it was almost insulting to watch him try to tell her the meal was delicious. She knew whatever she made tasted horrible from Chrom's first bite. Especially since he would have Sumia's pie for dessert and he would exclaim, genuinely, how delicious it was. It seemed crazy but Robin feared that Sumia's pie was good enough to make Chrom fall in love with her for it. It wasn't fair, why did he see Sumia as a woman but not her. Sully tried to comfort her saying she was in the same boat but Robin was still unsatisfied. Robin never had an inferiority complex but she had caught herself wishing she was as pretty as Sumia.

Robin splashed her face with water. Why did she care if Chrom saw Sumia as a woman and not her? What did Chrom see in Sumia that made her a lady but not herself? Chrom wasn't one to judge on facial features...but Sumia did have quite a nice body... In the bath, Robin stood up in the tub to inspect herself. She wasn't as endowed as Sumia but she had to say she didn't have that bad of a body.

"Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE,"she heard Chrom calling for her outside.

"Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment...", she called for him to wait and got out of the bath trying to change quickly.

She searched frantically for her towel and was overjoyed when she found it. But it was too late, she froze when she heard Chrom's voice near by, too near. "Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." Their eyes met and they just stared at each other in silence. She saw his eyes roam down and up her body again. "... Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?"

Her brain finally started working again and she screamed for him to get out. As soon as Chrom left she crouched down hugging her body. Chrom had just seen her naked, all of her. Robin covered her face, she should have at least sucked in her gut, she had just finished a large meal that night. She paused in that thought, was she really regretting not sucking in her stomach for Chrom to see rather than be mortified he saw her in all her at all in the first place?! She broke out in a blushed, what was wrong with her?! She wasn't the type of woman who enjoyed exposing her body for men, she was a self respecting woman. She just wanted Chrom to have a good impression of her body was all. She then stopped in that thought, why did she care what Chrom thought of her body? She wasn't dumb, she was the Shepherd's genius tactician after all, she pieced all her feelings together. The reason why it bothered her that he didn't see her as a woman, the reason why she wanted him to have a good impression of her body, the reason why she loved every opportunity to talk to him even if it was just to discuss their next plan of actions. She was in love with Chrom. She blushed, she had never been in love before, or at least she didn't remember ever being in love before, but she had no doubt she was in love with Chrom. Prince Chrom, her inner tactician reminded her, and you a commoner, an amnesiac he found abandoned in the middle of no where. Her heart that bubbled at the thought of her first love sank all the way to her stomach. Chrom and Lissa were the closest thing to family she had, it was enough that they cared for her as much as they did. She was lower than a beggar and they, royalty, took her in and treated her as one of their own. Chrom especially, standing by his side, looking into his eyes, it felt like home. She couldn't ask any more from him, she would just stay by his side and do her best to serve him as a the best tactician she could be. Others called her a genius but it was only because she was trying to be a tactician worthy enough to stand by a prince's side. Other's were like Fredrick, questioning how Chrom could trust a stranger with no memory. She herself wondered that sometimes too but Chrom trusted her anyways, she couldn't betray that trust. She had to prove herself to everyone, not only for herself but for Chrom. She managed to conceal her feelings well enough and she told herself she would be content just staying by his side as long as he needed her. He claimed that they would always need her and that she always had a place with them. She felt bittersweet at the sentiment, he no doubt cared for her but not as much as she cared for him.

She noticed that he was a little nervous after the bathing tent incident. Was it really that awkward for him to see her naked, did it really put him off that much? He was cordial with her whenever she talked to him but he stopped initiating conversations with her himself. He was fine around the other women, he still joked with Sully as he used to do with her. Sully looked so right walking by his side, she was strong enough to fight alongside Chrom and he felt comfortable enough with her. Robin wasn't the only one he felt comfortable with. Then there was Maribelle who understood what it took to be a lady at a prince's side. She would often remind Chrom of etiquette that Robin had no idea about, she would be really helpful in court. There was Sumia. Robin had watched them share a pie one day, laughing together. They looked like a picture definition of the perfect royal couple. Even though Sumia was a little clumsy so was Chrom but they both were so charimatic in battle. They would look good together. She hated how jealous she felt about the other women, her friends. Robin also hated knowing in her heart, one day Chrom would marry a woman, probably one of them and she would no longer be the one who knew him best. One day, the war will be over, Chrom will marry, and she will have no place anymore no matter how much Chrom insisted she did.

She decided to distract herself from such dark thoughts by checking the inventory. What she wasn't expecting to see was Chrom, stark naked. Though she often criticized how Chrom had eyed her whole body before he came to his senses she couldn't help her eyes as they roamed down and back up before her brain began working enough for her to start throwing things at Chrom. She felt extremely guilty afterwards seeing how she hurt him after walking in on him. But she was also a little happy since Chrom was back to his usual self, he chuckled and joked how it was karma for his earlier actions.

" Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me...," Robin laughed as she left the conversation. She was a much better actress than Chrom ever was she seemed fine until she entered her tent when the blush began seeping into her face. It didn't help when she looked up and saw a naked portrait of Chrom, he was covered by a sword in the picture but it didn't help since she had seen the real Chrom in all his glory. "Chrom Wants You!" it read and Robin tore it down and crumpled it up in her hands, cursing Fredrick under her breath. She hid her face in her knees balling the paper tight in her hands. "No he doesn't," she mumbled into her knees.

Chrom began avoiding her after that, he didn't even attempt to try small talk with her anymore. Robin's worst fear came to mind, had he discovered her feelings. It was becoming time, he wouldn't need her anymore. She had ruined their relationship with her useless feelings for Chrom. Her self pity was put aside when they discovered Exalt Emmeryn was kidnapped by Gangrel. She tried to calm Chrom, telling him everything would be fine that they would be able to save Emmeryn. But they didn't. She couldn't face Chrom after that. The best she could do for Chrom was be the tactician that he needed but when it mattered most she couldn't do it. Robin went back to her tent looking over and over the plans thinking of all the different ways it could have gone. How if she had only thought of an alternative plan of action sooner that Emmeryn would still be alive. She wiped the tears that streamed down her face as she looked at maps. She looked at future maps, they would get Gangrel. She couldn't fail that mission. She couldn't let Chrom down more than she already did. The guilt in her heart became heavier, how could she expect him to trust her again now. She had managed to keep all the Shepherds safe but not Chrom's gentle defenseless sister, she had proved nothing in her name. She might as well have been branded a traitor.

"Robin..." Robin shot out of her seat the sheer speed that she did so dried most of the tears from her eyes.

"Chrom." He stood at the entrance of Robin's tent. She was genuinely surprised, Chrom had gone straight to his tent after the battle and no one bothered him. They left him to mourn and everyone even Robin thought he would be mourning till the next battle. And there he was, standing in front of Robin, his eyes clear of tears. He walked towards her slowly keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

Robin was a confused and began stepping back as Chrom stepped forward, still keeping eye contact with him the whole time. She looked away for a fraction of a second when she felt the back of her legs touch her bed. Before she could look back Chrom had engulfed her in his arms pushing both of them back on the bed.

"Chom?!" She tried to look at his face, he was acting really out of character. She sucked in a breath when she felt warm tears on her neck and then she felt his body heaving from sobs as he clung to her. Her lip began to quiver as she held him in her arms stroking the back of his head gently. She looked at the ceiling of the tent willing herself to be not to cry, for Chrom. No one else knew but Chrom had spent the entire night in Robin's tent. Robin was the first to wake up and felt Chrom breathing softly on her neck and felt his arms loosely around her waist. She tried to move out of his arms slowly but his arms tightened.

Robin looked at Chrom to see that his eyes were open. "Let us stay like this for just a little longer, please." Robin didn't say anything, she just relaxed in his arms stroking his hair. They laid that way until they heard others begin to wake up. "Thank you, Robin." She didn't say anything, she just smiled. She didn't know where their relationship was anymore but she was just happy to see he still sought her out out of everyone he knew.

They managed to exit the tent without being seen because everyone was in the tactics tent trying to plan their next course of action. Everyone thought their new Exalt and tactician would be too much in grief to plan that day, so they were surprised to see both walking in ready to avenge Emmeryn. And avenge her they did, they took down Gangrel with no more loss of lives.

While everyone was celebrating the end of the war Robin was in her tent planning the route home. The war was over but her job wasn't done until she got Chrom and Lissa back to Ylisstol safely.

"Robin..." Robin had a sense of deja vu as she shot out of her seat again.

"What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious." She scanned him up and down worried something was wrong again.

He came to apologize for bringing her into the war. "All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay." Just the thought of Chrom sacrificing himself made her heart drop. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin." Robin's heart jumped back into her chest. "In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I..." her heart was drumming in her ears so fast she felt as if she was going to go deaf. She almost missed his question, "I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

What was she supposed to say."I think of you as a great man," were the words that came out of her mouth. They were true but that wasn't all she felt. She fought with herself if she should tell him about her feelings, it was now or never. She lowered her eyes and barely managed to whisper, "and...dear to my heart."

The room was silent. Robin began to panic, she regretted letting those words slip out of her mouth.

" I never want to let you go, Robin." Robin's head shot up and she met Chrom's eyes. They were smoldering, she couldn't look away. She could feel the veins pulsing in her neck. "Does that make me selfish?"

" If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always" She was surprised she had her voice enough to say that. She was so overwhelmed by the whole situation she almost missed the most important question.

"Will you marry me?" Robin was genuinely amazed her heart had not died out yet.

She was in a daze, wondering if the whole situation was real or not. She snapped back when she realized Chrom was still nervously waiting for her answer. "...Yes." Chrom scoped her into his arms the instant she answered spinning her around kissing her cheek repeatedly. Robin couldn't control her laughter. She never thought she'd be this happy. "I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together?" She touched Chrom's cheek. " I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now." Her life had started when she met him in the field and she would have it no other way. He was the only family she knew and she was more than fine with it. She now accepted that she could be good for Chrom. Robin wasn't as physically strong as Sully but she would fight to the death at his side and offer him as much emotional strength as he needed. She wasn't a lady like Maribelle but he could teach her the way of the court and she in return would offer the eyes into the life of the common people, someone they could relate too. And though she wasn't similar to Chrom as Sumia but she filled in what he need and he filled in her holes. She caught him when he was tongue tied and he showed her it was okay whenever she made mistakes. She couldn't see it either but she and Chrom fit each other. It wasn't a physical thing, anyone who saw could see they were in a world with just the two of them whenever they were together. It didn't make you feel excluded, it was nice to look at. It made you feel like the world could be an okay place, that there was a thing called true love, and that it was right in front of their eyes.

Chrom held the hand on his cheek and smiled gently up at her. " I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love." And he did. Two years after the war they had rebuilt the kingdom and Chrom and Robin had a habit of running of and hiding together avoiding royal parties, preferring the single presence of each other. Soon after with an addition of a little Lucina. They didn't get to spend much time with their little daughter when they were yet again in another war against Valm.

Little Lucina was the last of her happiness. In the war she had found out she was Validar's daughter. She and Chrom had never trusted the man and now she learned she was his daughter. Did that in turn mean Chrom couldn't trust her? It turned out to be true when Validar betrayed them using Robin herself in the process. She couldn't look at Fredrick when they returned to camp. He was right about her from the start. Later the future Lucina had called her out alone to talk to her. Robin had a clue what Lucina wanted to do but it still hurt when Lucina told her she planned to kill her. Her own daughter didn't trust her, Robin didn't even trust herself and knew it was best that Lucina didn't trust her either but it still hurt. Looking into Lucina's eyes, the same eyes as the little daughter she held in her arms not long ago on the opposite end of the blade pointed at her. Robin got no satisfaction when Lucina couldn't find it in herself to kill Robin and even worse when Chrom came out to say he still trusted Robin. She didn't trust herself , knew it wasn't safe and he saw so himself so why did he still trust her?

Robin sat alone in her tent that night staring at the mark on her hand. The ugly mark of Grima. She loved tracing Chrom's mark of the Exalt, it was so pretty, so calming. The mark on her hand was so ugly, how had she not notice how ugly it was? It made her sick remembering the times when Chrom would kiss her hand, not knowing his was kissing the mark of Grima. The more she stared at it the more she became frustrated with it, all the eyes staring back at her, she picked up the letter opener ready to try and remove the offending mark. A hand had grabbed hers before she could do harm to herself. She looked up to see the angry face of her husband.

"What were you planning just planning to do just now," he demanded. Robin didn't know how to answer, she could only just look up at Chrom and cry. All anger left Chrom's face and it contorted into a face of worry. He held her in his arms as she cried. He made her promise not to try to hurt herself again, she in return made him promise to kill her if she every became controlled again, before she could hurt him or anyone else. He hesitated but promised her with a heavy heart, anything to prevent her from hurting herself again.

They were on the back of Grima and things appeared to be going well. They were making their way across Grima, they would win! But as Chrom was about to land the last blow that would kill Grima, or more like send it into a deep slumber, Robin remembered Naga's words. If she killed Grima herself it would all end but she would be killing herself in the process. Robin looked around the battlefield, they were all fighting valiantly but they were getting tired, she could see. She saw her children Lucina, Morgan, swinging their blades watching each other's back as she was watching Chrom's. She couldn't risk letting Grima ruin their future and before she could stop herself her arm was extended sending the last hit that killed Grima. Chrom looked back at her eyes wide, with a look almost like a look of betrayal. She remembered the horrible feeling she got when she thought of Chrom dying for them and felt sorry that she was doing that to him.

"Robin! No!"

She saw herself disappearing the same way Grima was. She was a little scared but she felt no pain. "Thank you, Chrom. For...everything...," she turned to Chrom tears in her eyes but she tried to smile, for him, to reassure him everything was going to be fine. "Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them..." Chrom began running towards her and the desperation on his face tore her apart but she still didn't regret her decision. She knew he wouldn't make it to her in time so she tried to give him the her brightest smile over all her tears. "May we meet again in a better life..."

"Robin! No!" He was still desperately running towards her, tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to be able to touch her at least one last time. "Ah gods, NO!"

And Robin was gone.

"Chrom, we have to do something." Robin heard Lissa's voice.

"What do you propose we do?" That voice, she felt like crying. Was she in Heaven? Was this what Heaven was like, would she be able to live relive her life with Chrom again. She opened her eyes and nearly cried at the sight of Chrom. He offered her his hand again and her heart stopped when she looked at her hand and saw no mark. She looked up at Chrom with tears in eyes. This wasn't a dream? "Welcome back, it's over now." She reached out slowly and touched his cheek, just to make sure he was real. She jumped a little when she made contact and he held her hand in his, kissing the hand now without the mark. She openly sobbed into his neck as Chrom held her. He swallowed hard, holding back tears of relief and happiness. Her felt her lashes lightly flutter against his neck, oh how he missed the feeling. Fredrick even did an uncharacteristic jump for joy when he saw Robin walking by Chrom, though he was immediately embarrassed and greeted her more formally with a bow.

"See, I told you she'd be where we found her first," Lissa said smugly, "if you had listened and came here first it would have saved us the months of trouble." But Chrom and Robin weren't listening, they walked back to town hand in hand with Chrom catching her up on what had happened after she disappeared. Lissa sighed frustrated but smiled walking alongside Fredrick to give the couple time to catch up.

Around a year had passed, and Chrom apologized for not finding her sooner. He had to take the role of Exalt and help rebuild the realms after the war. Robin explained that she understood and began asking about Lucina. She feared that Lucina would not recognize her own mothher after being away for so long. Chrom hushed her fears, telling of how Lucina had already began walking and speaking. "She always calls for mama," Chrom said and Robin felt tears in her eyes as she smiled, "well when she isn't trying to grab onto Falchion."

Robin was hesitant to enter the room when Chrom had tried to catch the little Lucina's attention. Little Lucina had turned away from trying to grab the swords off the wall and saw Robin. Robin held her breath, scared her own daughter wouldn't recognize her, after all, Lucina had only seen her as an infant. Lucina smiled at Robin with a look saying that she knew exactly who she was, "Mama." Robin ran to her daughter holding her tightly in her arms, the tears freely flowing from relief. Chrom smiled at the sight, he couldn't be happier. They couldn't be happier.

That's what he thought. Until little Morgan joined their family a year later.

* * *

**There it is, Robin's chapter! Sorry I got a little rushed near the middle-end part. I could have written so much more for Robin but I hope this'll do for a chapter limit. Also, sorry if it was a little perverted at part but what do you expect when people in love see each other naked. And my Robin is a little impulsive for someone who's a tactician isn't she. She tends to blurt out things without thinking about them, kind of like Chrom LOL but that's how she came to me in my head. I don't make their character up they just come to me in my head the way they are and I try describe them in words the best I can. Well this is officially then end of this series, hope to see you guys again when I start up the Chrom series! -DBSKLOVER**


End file.
